<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Barrens by simply_bug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153989">Camp Barrens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_bug/pseuds/simply_bug'>simply_bug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Barrens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For the most part, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Happy Ending, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Maggie is in this a lot more, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Indulgent, Sequel, Slice of Life, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Texting, because I love her, much more rushed tbh, okay look this is a little different</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_bug/pseuds/simply_bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trashmouth: hey eds remember when you said that we weren’t engaged because, and I quote, “Because I don’t marry guys who fall into sewers or dumpsters”<br/>Trashmouth: you look so fucking stupid right now lol<br/>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: We’re dating dude, not engaged<br/>Trashmouth: yet<br/>The One (1) Girl: tag urself im the fact that they’ve only been dating for like a week and richie’s talking about being engaged<br/>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: To be fair to Richie, he talked about being engaged before we were dating lol<br/>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: Wait holy shit you were being serious about that</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to Hell on Screen ;)</p><p>They're finally at camp!! Is there much of a plot? Mostly no. Is it still funny? Hopefully</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Barrens [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Barrens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the sequel to Hell on Screen (which if you haven't read, you should do that first)!! It's a lot less structured, since they're actually at camp, but it's still pretty funny, I think. It's also still Mostly fluff, and Maggie Tozier is in here a lot more! Anyways, I hope you all like it!!! :)</p><p> </p><p>Songs I listened to while writing this: </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/51XwMCsozSBoOr1HSCC31H?si=xnIWqxFLSE2BU0poRw-5qA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>May 30<sup>th</sup> 5:28 pm </em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>which friends charcter are you quick go</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>out of all of them I guess im Rachel but that’s just because we’re both into fashion</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lmao what??</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You misspelled character.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We’re watching Friends rn and Richie keeps bugging me about which characters we all are</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>yall like friends?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Yeah. Is it the best show? No. Does it have shitty jokes? Yes. Do I like it anyways? Yes, and I have to live with that</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I don’t think I’m any of them</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>eddie and stan are both monica</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Out of everyone, I’m most like Monica, but Eddie’s so much more like her than I am. They’re both annoyingly competitive and neurotic, but still kind of sweet.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Fuck you for the annoyingly competitive and neurotic comment, but thanks for saying I’m sweet, but also fuck you again for the “kind of”</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>damn too bad im joey and not chandler</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>guess we aren’t in love then <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>guess we have to break up <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Oh stfu you’re such a fucking Chandler</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Don’t say we aren’t in love, asshole &gt;<strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>aww soft</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>god im so happy watching Friends with my BOYFRIEND!!!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I have,,,,, a boyfriend,,,,, life is So Good,,,,, thank you god</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>that’s so valid omg</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>what episode are yall on</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>we’re just watching all of the episodes that eds spagheds feels furthers chandler and monica’s relationship</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>njkafnsd eddie</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Again?</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>im sorry again????</p><p><strong>Micycle:</strong> how often does he watch them</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Pretty often.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Shut up it’s not that often</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>It’s okay Eddie, I think you’re valid</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I’m the same with Ben and Leslie from Parks and Rec</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>God they’re such a good fucking couple!!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>quick everyone who are yalls favorite tv/movie couples</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>if anyone says Rachel/ross im Blocking you</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Season 1-3 Ross is fine, but the writers made him mean</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>season 1-3 ross is on thin fucking ice but every other ross can Choke</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I don’t think I have a favorite movie couple tbh</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Really?</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lol yes you fucking do. stop lying to them</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>his favorite movie couple is ryan and chad from high school musical</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>they had chemistry!!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>LMAO MR. BILLIARD TABLE WHAT</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Aww, Bill!!</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Richie is laughing so hard rn</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Me and my parents can hear it. Shut up, Richard.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>UR FUCKING FAVORITE MOVIE COUPLE</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>OF ALL TIME</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>IS RYAN AND CHAD FROM THE HIT DCOM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>(idontdance.mov)</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>look me in the eyes and tell me they weren’t flirting</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>throwback to when I said they weren’t and you wrote a whole-ass essay about how they were in love, including an entire segment about how Kelsey was a lesbian and in love with Sharpey</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>where is this essay I need to read it</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>and then it convinced mike that they were in love</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>Where’s the Essay Bill</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I have it lol</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Please bring it to camp omg</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I can just email it to yall later</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>bill ur such a fucking nerd</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>why’d you write an essay for fun</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>it wasn’t just for fun it was to show mike the error of his ways</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Lmao holy shit bill</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Also shut up Richie</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I see how it is</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>That’s so sweet Bill <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>he has Very strong opiniongs lmao</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>wait opinions***</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>opiniongs</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>opiniongs</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>opiniongs</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Opiniongs</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Opiniongs</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Opiniongs.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>really ben? really stan? I thought yall were better than this</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Bold of you to assume I’m better than anything.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Njaklsnm Stan</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey eds remember when you said that we weren’t engaged because, and I quote, “Because I don’t marry guys who fall into sewers or dumpsters”</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>you look so fucking stupid right now lol</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We’re dating dude, not engaged</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yet</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>tag urself im the fact that they’ve only been dating for like a week and richie’s talking about being engaged</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>To be fair to Richie, he talked about being engaged before we were dating lol</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Wait holy shit you were being serious about that</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>LMAO</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah eds</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I was</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>did you forget the Super Long talk we had after I came home from work and we made out for like 30 minutes???</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im like really fucking in love with you lmao</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>why aren’t yall just saying this out loud</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>instead of messaging the gc and ignoring us</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Because everyone needs to know that Richie wants to marry me</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Haha dumbass wants to willingly be with me forever</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>lmao eds ur so cute</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>but we already knew that lol</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’ve known that for four years, Eddie.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You were the last one to realize this.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay well fuck all of you for not letting me know</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>look me in the eyes and say that to my face</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Haha poor Bill</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>It’s okay, Eddie!! I’m oblivious too! <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Friendship terminated with Bill, Mike, and Stan, now Ben is my new best friend</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ex-squeeze me??? bitch what about me???</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We’re dating?? What the fuck do you mean??</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>they really haven’t changed At All</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I had dinner with them last night. They’re even worse now in real life.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>How did they act?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>we acted like we normally do lol</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You’re saying that as though halfway through the meal you didn’t start kissing Eddie’s face instead of talking to us.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Lmao he did, it was funny</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>get yourself a boyfriend who starts enabling you</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>just not eddie, cause he’s mine</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I bet yall are Obnoxious now njdsnfmklfs</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I mean, they already were, but yeah.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Rip Eddie and Richie haha</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>aapologixe or else ill send cute pictures of me and eddie spaghetti</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>That spelling is atrocious.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ill fucking do it</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>No you will not</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lmao stan don’t apologize I wanna see cute pictures of them!!!</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’m sorry, Richie. Please don’t send any pictures.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>stan you’re Evil</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I have seen every picture of them at least three times. I don’t need to see them again.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>okay rude</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>when eds and I get married we aren’t inviting you</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Who the fuck said we were getting married</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds please I love you so much</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Lmao same</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>“same” eddie ur killing me holy shit</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Where do you think you’ll get married?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>in the sewer I fell in that one time &lt;3</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Don’t even fucking joke about that</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I will break up with you So Fast do not test me</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>babe im kidding lol</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>that’s where our honeymoon will be &lt;3</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>UPDATE: eddie said it’s over and he left the room lol</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>eddie!!! get back together with him!!!</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lmao richie you gotta win him back</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Win him back, Richie!! You can do it!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im gonna go to his room and give him a smooch</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>UPDATE: I smooched him and we’re back together</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Grow a backbone, Eddie.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>NJKAFNS STAN</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>stan doesn’t want us to get married rip <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>QUICK EVERYONE- dream wedding + honeymoon locations</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>mine is personally getting married on the golf course where they shot Bet on It from HSM 2 and then the honeymoon at that resort</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>holy shit bill ur so fucking funny ily so much</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>maybe a barn themed wedding? then going to Ireland as a honeymoon would be cool</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I haven’t put too much thought into it, but maybe the wedding would be at the synagogue that I go to, then having a honeymoon wherever my new spouse (hopefully Patty) wanted to go.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Courthouse wedding, no honeymoon</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds wtf why don’t you wanna shower me in gifts and vacations</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We need to save money</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>okay or we could elope and have a vegas wedding!! Which would include a honeymoon</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Too much money, we want a house, remember?? We gotta fucking save up</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I’d like for mine and ben’s wedding to be on a beach with a honeymoon wherever he wanted to go</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>ben! honeymoon location?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Hold on, I need a minute</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>It’s good to think about it.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>No, I already have a list of places I wanna go to, I just need a moment to calm down after Bev said “mine and ben’s wedding”</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>Ben omg hun</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>ben is the softest, sweetest boy</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I,,,love him,,,, so much</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>are you home rn??</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Yes but don’t come over I’m crying</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>BABE</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>im totally coming over I need to hug you omg</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>ben ur so cute holy shit</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I just love Bev so much and reading that message was overwhelming</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>In the best way</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ben!!!!! I love you so much omg</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>What a wholesome relationship. It’s such a breath of fresh air.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im sorry is mine and eddie spaghetti’s relationship not wholesome enough for you</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Nobody would ever describe anything regarding either of us as “wholesome”</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Especially when Ben is right there</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>bev pls let us all know when you’re giving ben hugs</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>he deserves every hug</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>im on my way there now, it shouldn’t take much longer</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ooh wait is ur mom home??</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Yeah she’s baking pie right now</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>oh fuck yes we’re gonna cuddle and eat some pie</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I want what they have</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>do you want me to bake you a pie lmao</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>yes pls</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Wow, and Bill and Mike’s friendship is so wholesome too.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Hey Richie and Eddie, what happened with you all?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We drank our bastard juice when we were younger</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>lmao babe</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>And Richie drank his dumbass juice</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>BABE</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You drank it too, Eddie.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay fuck you</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>richie’s, eddie’s, and stan’s friendship is Chaotic</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>They made me this way.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>lmao yeah that’s just how we raised you</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You all are so obnoxious.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I didn’t fucking do anything</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>You are really chaotic, though</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m not that chaotic</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yes you fucking are lmao</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You really are, it’s concerning sometimes.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ben’s house is within my field of vision!!!</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I’ll meet you outside!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>(benandbevhugging.jpg)</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I have acquired the Boy</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>give him hugs for all of us!!!</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>She is!! <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yall are sickeningly sweet</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>its so gross</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Don’t be a fucking asshole</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I stan yalls relationships</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>speaking of relationships!! Stan! how’s patty??</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>(pattyandstan.jpg)</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>She’s perfect and wonderful.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’m was able to see her earlier today and I’ll be able to see her again tomorrow before we leave in two days.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>we’re carpooling!!!!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>omg stan I’ll pray for you</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Thank you. I’ll need it.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>What the fuck Stan</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>you are Incredibly Lucky to spend several hours in a tiny confined space with the two of us as your only company</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>On second thought, I understand. I’m sorry Stan</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>how bad is it??</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>They’re going to argue the entire time and constantly bring me into the arguments. I’m also gonna have to sit in the back, which sucks.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>oh god that sucks</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We’ll try to not argue as much</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>who tf is “we”?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>lmao richie don’t make things difficult for stan</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Friendship with Richie and Eddie terminated. Now Mike and Bev are my new best friends.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>STANLEY</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Stan why</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lmao fuck both of yall</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>god what a fucking dream team</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>May 31<sup>st</sup> 10:03 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Hey is anyone else concerned that we’re supposed to arrive at camp Tomorrow but Some of us haven’t learned Morse code yet?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’ve tried talking about to Richie about it but he keeps saying “learning is stupid”</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>that’s because learning is stupid</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Your lack of work ethic is genuinely alarming. How Eddie manages to not only live with you, but date you, without the urge to kill you is a miracle.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Oh, the urge is always there, I just remind myself that if I kill him, he would most likely haunt me, and I’m pretty sure that he would be more annoying then</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>nobody’s allowed to kill anyone or else I’ll be upset</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I will be too</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>mom and dad are scolding yall lol</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I know why mike’s mom but why am I dad</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>You’re very Dad-like</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>because you’re kinda aloof and not really “in touch”</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>and you’re lame lmao</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>wait do you all think I’m lame?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>No. Richie, Bill isn’t lame</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Bill is cool</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>why don’t u marry him then</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Oh my god Richie shut tf up you know I’d literally never marry him</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>the gays are arguing again</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>hey dude what’s so bad about the idea of marrying me <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>We’re friends and I have Absolutely no romantic interest in you whatsoever</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Also I might marry Richie, so</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>oh okay lol</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>so you Do wanna marry me???? interesting</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Rich, we’re dating</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>does that mean you love me lol</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Anyways before that tangent happens, yes he obviously does, will you all please memorize at least the few basics of Morse Code? Like SOS and stuff?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>It’s really important and a skill that’s good to know anyways</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I’ve been studying it and I hate it</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>why do we even have to learn Morse code</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>so like there are different buildings across the camping ground and they have like radios or some shit and like lights that shine through the whole camp</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>They’re up in case something goes wrong, like a fire or a storm</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>or like a Jason situation</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>So if you’re near them when something goes wrong, you can go inside and get the radio or do Morse code with the lights and let people know somewhat of what’s going on if there’s an emergency near you</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey I have a question</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>What is it?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>this sounds like a Lot of emergency shit for a summer camp</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>like I went to a summer camp once and there wasn’t any type of that shit</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Oh, you went to a summer camp once? That makes you an expert.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Lmao he fucking told you Rich</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>my boyfriend hates me <strong>:</strong>’(</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>but really wtf is going on with the emergency shit</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>there might have been a death or two? We’re not 100% sure if there was or not tbh</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>also there’s a chance that the camp is haunted but we don’t know that either</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’m sorry, what?</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>uhh???? Hey ben and bev?? Why didn’t yall mention this earlier??? And not right before the day we’re going to camp???</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>We didn’t want to freak you out over something that might not have even happened</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>There Might’ve been a fucking death??? You don’t know?? How the fuck do you not know if there was a death or not???</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds I thought you looked the camp up</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I fucking did!! I didn’t see shit!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I mean it might not have happened but like</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>when ben and I were younger we went to the camp, right? Well every camp had like an urban legend, and ours was that a counselor in the 80’s murdered a few kids. The camp covered it up, but there were documents that proved it in the camp</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay but it’s an urban legend, just to freak the campers out to get them to respect the counselors</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>That’s what I thought too</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>wait why didn’t they get rid of the documents</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>they stored them in one of the old emergency buildings really fucking deep in the wood that had been abandoned and covered with vines over the years, so they just forgot about them. anyways, one of the older kids gave me a map to find it</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>so then I made ben sneak out of his tent and explore it with me</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Ben, why tf did you agree to that?</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>That’s such a bad idea, you could’ve gotten in so much trouble. That’s a Richie/Eddie plan.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I was 12 and in love with her, what did you expect me to do?</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Oh, that explains it perfectly. That’s why it sounds like a Richie/Eddie plan.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay Stan, you can go fuck right off</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>lmao ben I don’t blame you tbh</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I love my boyfriend so much</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>we met up at 1 am near the building between our two camping areas</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>we both brought bags, a few flashlights, and a hunting knife, just in case. Eventually we found it!!</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>And so Bev decided to just break in</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>BEVERLY MKJNFKSDJFN</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>how’d you break in??</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I broke the glass on the door</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>She punched it and immediately started bleeding a lot</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>that did not make me leave though</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>So Bev opened the door through the window and we went inside</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>you know, this is how (white) people die</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>investigating scary shit</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I mean, you aren’t wrong</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>im honestly surprised some of yall are alive considering how reckless you are</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>(mainly talking to richie, eddie, and bev)</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>You Bitch</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>nmkjdnfkjsd honestly yeah eds how are we alive</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Why am I included in this??</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Despite your need to seem responsible and mature, you do tend to fuel fire to Richie’s already insane plans. You two enable each other to do really stupid shit by provoking each other, or mainly just wanting to impress the other.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ndsnkfjdsa you fucking tell em stan</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>LMAO yeah but also stan you’re so lame for that response</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>you should try doing something fun for once lol</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>You spit in my face because you know that we are the same. You fear the similarities between us and you overcompensate so others won’t see what you do.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>In other words, you’re one to talk, loser.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>stop analyzing me u aren’t a fucking psych major you’re studying to be a goddamn accountant</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Funny how you laughed when he talked about me but now that he’s analyzing you, now you suddenly have a problem with it</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah but he’s wrong with me</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im not a loser</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Yes you are</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>stop bullying richie</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey babe?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Yeah Rich?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>please stop bullying me?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Ugh fine whatever</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ooh I love you too eddie baby</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Never mind I’m gonna bully you forever</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>no bullying in this group chat</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Beverly, what happened after you and Ben went inside the building?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>we looked through, and sure enough, there was a cabinet full of files, and one of them contained some details about something that happened in the 80’s</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>there were bills or something and they had to pay some people a Lot of fucking money, and it seemed like it was a family</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>After we came back home, we tried looking up the people but we couldn’t find them anywhere</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>so yeah there might’ve been a death</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I hate that. I hate that so much.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>But!! It was from the 80’s!! So it wasn’t too recent!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it also just might’ve been an accident, like some kid fell from a cliff or something, it doesn’t mean there for sure was a murder</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>That doesn’t make me feel better</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>don’t worry eddie spaghetti ill make sure you don’t die</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ill protect you <strong>;</strong>)</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>That makes me feel worse</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>okay but it could’ve just been an injury? And the family didn’t like that their kid was hurt, so they sued</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>That could’ve been the case</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>earlier you said that the camp might be haunted? What was that about?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>well there was the urban legend, but one of the reasons why it was a Thing was because several people talked about how when they were in the dining hall after midnight, creepy shit would happen</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>And lots of people’s things would just go missing, and no one could ever find them</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>why didn’t you all go to the dining hall while you all were out?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ben doesn’t fuck with ghosts and I respect that</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>LMAO wait so going through the woods and possibly getting murdered was A okay but a little ghost- that’s too much???</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Paranormal things scare me a lot</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>uhh then why did you get a job at a camp that might be haunted??</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I genuinely don’t think it’s haunted</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>But I was 12 and, even though I wrapped her hand in my jacket, Bev was also still bleeding a lot</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I still have scars on my hand lol</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>send pics or it didn’t happen</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>(bevshandthathaslotsofscars.jpg)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>oh that’s fucking sick</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Bev, why?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Bev why didn’t you leave as soon as that happened?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>in my defense I was 13</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>you didn’t think of grabbing a stick?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Do you know how many infections you could get by leaving it like that?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>again, can I plead 13 years old?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Bev, I love you so, so much</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>But just last month you almost broke your other hand because you punched your toaster</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>BEVERLY WHAT</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Wow.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m sorry what</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>NJNJKASDFNAK BEN</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>bev,,,,,</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>why did you punch your toaster???</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it wasn’t working and I was already mad for lots of reasons</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Why were you mad??</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>parental problems and this sexist asshole at my job</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>in my defense with the toaster though, I didn’t mean to punch it</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I was just trying to bang on it to get it to work and I accidentally did it too hard and then it ending up breaking rip</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>but yeah I wasn’t purposefully punching it or anything like that</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>something: doesn’t work</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>bev: let me punch it</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>also bev: wait why does my hand hurt</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>MNKJNDAKJFN LOOK</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>who’s most likely to kill a bitch? Bev, as long as whatever she’s killing isn’t working</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>NNJDSFK GUYS PLEASE</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>But those are really the only times she did something like that specifically</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I bet that toaster was an asshole bev</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it fucking was, it never toasted my toast properly</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it worked for ben and my aunt, but never me</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>so fuck that toaster</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Alright, Bev.</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>lmao bev ur so fucking funny</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>I know im amazing</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>has everybody packed??</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>because like ben said, we’re supposed to be at camp tomorrow</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>mike and I packed</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Richie, Eddie, and I packed.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds made me pack a week ago</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>cause he’s a Loser</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Sorry that I’m responsible, you asswipe</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>lmao im gonna go to bed now, everybody else should too</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>everyone except for Benverly needs to wake up early tomorrow</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>mike’s right, everyone should go to bed</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Mike and Bill are right. Richie, Stan, and I need to get up especially early tomorrow so we can drop Jennifer off with Maggie and Went</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>aww her grandparents are gonna take care of her while her dads are gone! That’s so adorable omg</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>(shrekthecatandreddieinbedcuddling.jpg)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>we’re in a cuddle pile &lt;3</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>That’s actually really sweet.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>she’s gonna be sad when we leave</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m going to be checking in on her a lot</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Will she be okay without you all?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I hope so. She’s just never spent time away from us both. Plus, Maggie and Went have a cat themselves, so I’m really hoping that they get along.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>alright, we’re gonna actually sleep now, goodnight all</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>aww sweet, goodnight!!</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>goodnight yall!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 1<sup>st</sup> 8:04 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Somebody murder me.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njndja no stan sorry</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>stan we’re not gonna murder you</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Please? They’re being so annoying.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>what are they doing lol</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>They’re arguing over fucking Mario games.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>lmao what specifically??</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie started to say some shit about how Mario and Bowser are in love, literally only to annoy Eddie, and how Peach is just used to make the other jealous.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>god reddie’s so fucking funny</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I fucking love them lol</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Should I tell them that Princess Peach isn’t real and is just an allegory for constantly trying to discover your sexuality, and when you think you know it, some turtle or whatever says that “Nope, sorry, your sexuality is in another castle.”, symbolizing Mario’s internalized homophobia?</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I think that it would be very funny.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>YES AND TAKE A VIDEO TO GET THEIR REACTION</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>oh stan please, please do that</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 1<sup>st</sup> 8:14 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(stantrolling.mov)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJNFSJANFASK EDDIE’S FUCKING SCREAMS</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I hate Stan now</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bill is fucking screaming now too</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>This isn’t funny, Richie won’t stop laughing</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You’re smiling too.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Stfu Stan</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You’re Always on my ass about how I enable Richie, and then you do that shit? What kind of sick game are you trying to play?</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I thought it would be funny.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>and you were RIGHT</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m gonna send the video to Patty.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I hate you</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>If you hated me, you wouldn’t have agreed to drive me to camp.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Maybe I just care about the environment, Stanley</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>wait stan eddie’s said before that he reads the conversations aloud to richie while they’re driving</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>is he doing that now???</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Lol. He looks so angry that you pointed it out. But yes, that’s exactly what he’s doing. So I get to read the messages, and get to hear them, plus extra commentary from Eddie.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m not gonna fuck off, Eddie</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Hey Stan maybe you should fuck right off</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>STAN</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJKNKAJFNDK</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He also says what he’s going to put before he types it.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He is fuming now.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Oh, hey, we’re stopping at a gas station!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>stan is the funniest fucking person alive</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yo wtf what about me</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>stan is the Funniest fucking person alive</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>fucking rip richie holy shit</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>why’d yall stop at a gas station so soon</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie apparently had forgotten to refill it the last time he used it.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>and eddie’s in one of his moods now, so he’s gonna be driving</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>So the car ride is going to be much more enjoyable now.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nsdka stan I can’t tell if you’re joking or being serious</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>honestly it could go one of two ways</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he’s either fucking hilarious and loud or just angry in a quiet, seething way that makes everyone uncomfortable</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Oh, he’s cursing at the machine now.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He’s going to be funny angry.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I’m so, so glad I met you all</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>is it Safe for eddie to be driving right now lmao</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I mean</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>probably</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He’s just going to yell at the other cars more than he usually does, which is already pretty often.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he’s so fucking cute</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>richie do you read eddie messages?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>sometimes but rn he’s Not in the mood for it</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He did tell Eddie that he thinks he’s cute, though.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Save me from being a third wheel.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(bevandben.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>now ur a fifth wheel</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie’s laughing a lot now again, so thanks for that.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>nmjanf im so sorry stan</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>how was patty yesterday? Any new pictures?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh no lol</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(stanandpatty.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(pattylaughing.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(pattyholdingbutterfly.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(pattyblowingbubbles.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(pattyholdingbinoculars.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Look at her.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>She’s so pretty and sweet.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Also perfect.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>We went to the park to find some birds and she got so excited when some appeared.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>stan is the founder and president of the Patty fan club</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I’ve literally never seen stan happier than when he’s either having fun with me and eds or when he’s talking about patty-cakes</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Don’t call her that, she doesn’t deserve something so awful.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bill says that he wants someone that talks about him like stan talks about patty</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>She’s just so perfect.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>That’s so sweet, Stan <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>god the chat is so wholesome and soft when Richie and Eddie aren’t bitching at each other</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eddie would like me to tell you to fuck off lol</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no offense but that’s not very sexy of him <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>excuse you my Boyfriend is Very Sexy</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Murder me.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(eddiekissingrichieshand.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>They’re being gross.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>sorry stan but I love this content</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>yeah, they’re usually bickering, so it’s nice to see them be soft</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Yeah, but I can’t let them know it’s sweet.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>screenshotted &gt;<strong>:</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 1<sup>st</sup> 9:49 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ben and I are here where the fuck are yall</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>We’re about 30 minutes away.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m excited to actually meet you all.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>we’re 15 minutes away HA</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>bill!! Is mike driving now?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>yup!! Im so fucking pumped holy SHIT</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we are too!!! This is gonna be fucking awesome!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 2<sup>nd</sup> 1:08 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>jesus Christ is it the fucking weekend yet</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Richie it’s the second day</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>we haven’t even started camp activities</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>We’re still in training, Rich</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im so fucking tired</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m so surprised that this place has phone service.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>it has service in case of an emergency</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>The more you mention that, the more worried I get</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>It’ll be fine!! This summer will be great!! I promise!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>at least I get to still be near eddie spaghetti</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Who wants to switch tents with me</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>literally nobody</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>excuse you I am a DELIGHT to be around</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No &lt;3</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>you’re,,,, dating me,,,, wtf do you mean no</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>guys im lost</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>what do u mean</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>im literally lost, idk where I am</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bill</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>omg bill what do you see rn</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>lots of trees</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>send a pic!!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>(lotsoftrees.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>How did you get lost?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>I was trying to find Eddie to give him the batteries he asked for and then I guess I took a wrong turn or something</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Is there literally anything around that helps you distinguish where you are?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>not that I can see, it’s literally just trees</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Okay, I’m gonna try to find you</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>if my eddie spaghetti dies then I will literally do anything it takes to bring him back</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>id never let him die</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>permanently</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thanks, Rich</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>np babe</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bill why didn’t you use the buddy system</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>because I am a counselor and an adult. I don’t need to use the buddy system</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>you should always use the buddy system when you can</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>damn how ironic would it be if bill died</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>I don’t think ironic is the best word??</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>hey bev do you,,,, want,,, me to die??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no!!! just cause a camper might’ve died</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>Bev,,,,,</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I don’t want bill to die!!! I promise!!!</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Found him</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>(eddieandbill.jpg)</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>my,,, hero</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>he has rescued me</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>oh thank god</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>my boyfriend is the most impressive man to ever exist</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>also,,, the power that me saying “my boyfriend” has,,,,,</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>imagine the power that me saying “my husband” will have,,,,</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>LMAO EDDIE LOOKS SO FUCKING HAPPY</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>(eddiebeamingatphone.jpg)</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Hey Bill stfu</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>this just in: eddie actually loves me and wants to marry me</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Ugh</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Hey guys where are you all? Mr. Maturin said that there was a meeting in the dining hall at 1:30</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Wait Bill how were you lost?</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>he was wondering around</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>what type of meeting</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He was just wanting to go over a few more rules</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>We’ll be there soon</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>See you all in like 10 minutes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 5<sup>th</sup> 3:04 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Hi, Eddie! I’m not sure when you’ll see this, I just wanted to let you know that Shrek is doing great! She still misses her dads of course!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hey Maggie! I’m really glad to hear that she’s okay, I was so worried about her. Is she alright around another cat? Rich and I have been thinking of getting another one</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>They’ve been getting along so well! I think it’d be a great idea!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright, I think we might. We were actually thinking about eventually getting a house in a few years. Our landlord doesn’t want us getting more pets, but it’s good to know for future reference</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Could you please send a picture of her?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Of course!</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>(shrekthecatsunbathing.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thank you Maggie!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 5<sup>th</sup> 3:08 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(samepictureofshrekthecat.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I miss her</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>me too <strong>:</strong>’(</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3:</strong> have you been talking to mags</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. We’re planning on face timing around the end of the month, since we’ll both be done with our book by then</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>what book are yall reading?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Pride and Prejudice</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>im dating an old person</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Literally shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I love that book so much!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ben’s a big romantic</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Has she read it before?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. It was her favorite book in college</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>why do you know that</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Because we actually talk to each other</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>I want what eddie and Maggie have</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>a nice older lady to gossip with</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>get a boyfriend and then maybe you can steal his mom</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>that’s what eds did lmao</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Excuse you. I’ve been hanging out with Maggie for years, a long time before we started going out</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah but still</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>That means nothing. You’ve been dating for years; you just didn’t realize it.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We fucking haven’t</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>it sure is a good day to have a boyfriend</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>because you know, eddie spaghetti’s my boyfriend</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh, speaking of which, Maggie hasn’t told the rest of the family about that. I was on the phone with her yesterday and she said she was gonna wait for us to tell them</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao okay</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>even though they apparently already think yall are dating</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>can someone Pls help me clean the pool???</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>I can be there in fifteen minutes!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>thank you mike!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 8<sup>th</sup> 7:09 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>where tf is stan</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh, he went to take a phone call really quick</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>he needs to help out in the kitchen</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>it’s his turn</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’ll try to find him</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay he’s on his way</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>thanks</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 10<sup>th</sup> 11:26 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Does anybody know where Richie is? He’s not answering me</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Why isn’t he in your tent?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>He said he had to go drop something off at the dining hall</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>haven’t seen him</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hmm</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Where, oh where, is my wonderful boyfriend?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>RIGHT HERE BABE</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hi babe</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>your wonderful boyfriend is here &lt;3</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Where the fuck are you?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I am,,,, exploring!!! haha</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Exploring? Wtf do you mean you’re exploring?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Wait a fucking minute</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Richie did you go looking for that fucking building in the woods</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>…..yes</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>ricHIE WHAT</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Oh, you’re such a dumbass.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You can literally try to find it during the day</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You’re a fucking counselor, you don’t have to sneak out</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>bev and I wanted to recreate her experience</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m sorry what</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>dammit richie why’d you mention me</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I didn’t wanna get in trouble by myself</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>Beverly,,,,, beverly why</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>for funsies</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Guys, I haven’t heard from Bev in a while, do you all know if she’s okay??</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Oh</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Bev</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>haha hi ben &lt;3</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Bev please</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>why tf did yall sneak out ????</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>to find the building!!! I wanted to see it</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m so fucking mad right now</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>in a fun way?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>in a ,,,,, sexy way?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Obviously not.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>sorry eddie. Sorry Ben <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Just, where are you all?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>haha funny story about that</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You’re lost, aren’t you?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>we’re Very sorry</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>please don’t break up with me</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I won’t. I’m mad, but I’ll always love you, and I’m not going to break up with you. Even when you do stupid shit like this, which is more often than I’d like.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>richie’s crying rn</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>no im not bev shut up</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Babe, don’t cry</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he’s crying even more now</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Rich why are you crying</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>you called me babe for the first time how can I not cry</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m gonna go out to find you all. I can’t believe people keep getting lost</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>it’s because you’ll find them lmao</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Not even Mike’s buddy system works because Richie shares three braincells with Eddie.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Wtf Stan</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>why does stan hate us so much</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I don’t, I promise. I’m just tired of your all’s shit.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Richie, try to find one of those buildings</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we were</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Actually, no. Just stay where you are.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Somebody tell me why I’m in love with this man</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>im in love with you too eds <strong>:</strong>’) &lt;3</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eddie stop making richie cry</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Eddie, have you started looking for them yet?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No, I’m getting flashlights and a knife</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I’m coming with you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright, let’s meet at the dining hall</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Ugh, now I’m not going to be able to sleep until they’re found.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>aww stan cares about us <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>are we,,, the Worst counselors in the world,,,,?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no im a great counselor</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>yeah bill I think so</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>(eddieandben.jpg)</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>We’re on our way for you two</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>(bevandrichie.jpg)</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we’ll be waiting</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>This is literally the dumbest group chat ever.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>if yall die im not going to the funerals</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>bold of you to assume we won’t have a double funeral</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>also mike? Not coming to mine and bev’s hypothetical double funeral? You’re not invited to mine and eddie’s wedding</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Eddie says “We aren’t engaged yet, stop uninviting people to our wedding”</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>“yet”</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I hate it here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 11<sup>th</sup> 12:13 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We fucking found them</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Good. Richie, Bev, never do that again. I’m going to sleep.</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>(benverlyandreddie.jpg)</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>double date in the woods &lt;3</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I hate you</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>im glad yall are okay</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>me too</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>richie and bev are never allowed to go anywhere alone ever again</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>sorry mom <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>it’s okay, I still love you all</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>love you too mom</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>love you mom</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I hate it here too, Stan</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 13<sup>th</sup> 2:03 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I am having Problems.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>what are your Problems</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Patty just sent me a picture. And I’m overwhelmed.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>wait omg was it a n00d</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>What? No. If it was, why would I bring it up in the group chat?</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>(pattyindress.jpg)</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>She’s going to a family dinner tonight and she asked if I would be able to leave camp to come to it. She wants me to meet her family.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>dude!!! You gotta fucking do it!!!</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Could I please borrow somebody’s car?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah dude you could borrow mine and eddie’s car he wouldn’t mind</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Thanks. I’m going to tell Mr. Maturin I’ll be back in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 13<sup>th</sup> 5:38 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Hey babe, where are you?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>had to get my water bottle from the tent</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Oh, could you please make sure my suitcase is unzipped? I don’t want any animals sneaking in</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah ofc</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Thanks</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 13<sup>th</sup> 6:32 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Hey guys, dinner with Patty’s family went great, they’re really nice and they liked me. I’m leaving now so I’ll be at camp around 8:30-9. If I’m not, call someone.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>njaksns okay stan</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>im glad that it went well!!!</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>tell us all about it tonight!!! We can make smores!!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>oh hell yes!!! see you soon stan the man!!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>also just a reminder that ben and I are leaving on the 14th and coming back on the 16th because my birthday is the 15th!!</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>alright ill make sure nobody forgets!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>thanks!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 15<sup>th</sup> 12:00 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>(reddiesinginghappybirthday.mov)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, BITCH</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Happy birthday!!!!!</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>bev!!!! Happy birthday!!!!!</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>happy birthday!!!!!!</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>THANK YOU GUYS!!!!!!! I’M TWENTY TWO!!!!!</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Happy birthday Bev!!! I love you so, so much and I’m so happy that I know you. You’re the best person I’ve ever met and every day I’m thankful that you’re in my life &lt;3</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>BABE &lt;3</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I can’t even be grossed out, that’s some cute ass shit</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay, we’re going to bed, have a great fucking day, Bev!! Tell us all about it when you get back!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 16<sup>th</sup> 6:48 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>guys there’s gonna be a lot of rain tonight, so make sure your all’s tents are tied up so it doesn’t get in</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it’s raining the day after my birthday, this is biphobic</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I’m sorry Bev <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>If anybody needs a poncho, I have several extras!! Just message me and I’ll find you!!</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>I would like a poncho please!!</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>You’re still at arts and crafts, right? Be there soon!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 16<sup>th</sup> 9:49 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Get yourself a boyfriend who goes back to the dining hall through the rain to get your jacket</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Just not Richie, cause he’s mine</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>honestly that’s love</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>aww richie</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>He even offered. I said he didn’t have to but he just left before I could argue with him</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Aww, they’re being wholesome</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Richie can be really sweet.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>He just often wants to provoke Eddie.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>It might Storm, how long ago did he leave</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Five minutes ago, so he should be back soon</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Okay he’s back</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey guys lol</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I got eddie’s jacket</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I stuffed it under my shirt so it wouldn’t get wet</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Aww, that’s so thoughtful</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>are you gonna change your clothing?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah. I was wearing my regular clothing anyways, so it’s fine</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>(eddiekissingrichiescheek.jpg)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he loves me &lt;3</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 17<sup>th</sup> 9:04 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Where is everybody?</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>cleaning the arts and crafts room</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>about to take a nap</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’m in my tent, getting my bug spray.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I’m waiting for Stan so we can go hiking</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>The infirmary</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>on my way to the infirmary</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Okay, everyone’s across camp, so I’m just gonna message everyone here. Campers are supposed to start arriving at 12. While they’re here, I’d really like for everyone to behave and not do especially chaotic things. Richie, Bev, please don’t go off alone like you did the other night. We have to be good influences on the kids, alright?</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>sorry hun <strong>:</strong>( richie and I will be good</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah, we promise. sorry ben <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Alright, thanks!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 17<sup>th</sup> 11:01 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Okay, who stole the giant turtle head?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im sorry what</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>In one of the supply sheds, there’s a giant turtle mascot head</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I looked in the shed to find some bleach and the head was gone</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m sorry what is with this camp</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>wait someone took skipper???</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I asked Maturin if he took it and he said no. Can you all ask the other workers to ask about it?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah okay sure</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>this place is so concerning lmao</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>what does it look like?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>(giantturtlemascothead.jpg)</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>This is him</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Oh, that is disgusting.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>he’s very handsome!!!!</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>why tf does it look like richie’s puppet lmao</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Holy fuck it does!!!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>HEY</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>ben, bev, no offense, because skipper seems very dear to you all</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>but I can’t find any reason why someone would willingly take that</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>He’s the camp mascot <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I’ll let you all know if I run into the head.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>ill look for it when I can</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>uhh don’t things go missing pretty often?? It could be the ghost</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>The camp isn’t haunted</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>who wants to go ghost hunting with me lol</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>me!! I do!!</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Absolutely please do not do that</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>why not??</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>but I wanna <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>If you two go ghost hunting then someone will die, and I’ll be pissed.</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Bev, please</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>ugh fine</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ill just go ghost hunting alone lmao</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>You absolutely will not</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3:  </strong>Then you’ll definitely die</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>why do you have no faith in me</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Because we’ve been friends for 18 years and I know that you’ll do some stupid shit and die</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>did you just friendzone me <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>No but I will if you go ghost hunting</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>welp, sorry richie, guess you can’t go ghost hunting</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Good. Ghosts are creepy and they scare me</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>lmao ben’s ghost problems are very funny</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>it’s okay ben I respect your ghost problems</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>why don’t you like ghosts?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I just don’t like undead things, you know?</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Mummies especially. That kind of stuff just freaks me out</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>its okay hun nkafjndnsa I’ll make sure no ghosts come get you</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Thank you Bev I appreciate it <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>protect ben 2020</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mother Mags”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 24<sup>th</sup> 12:14 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey mags! eds left his phone in the tent so he’d like me to ask you how shrek is doing</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Hi, Richie! Shrek is doing great!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>thanks mom lol eddie spaghetti kept worrying about her</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>You’re welcome! I do have a question though; does she normally eat a lot?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I guess? She’s a hungry gorl lmao</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Takes after you!! Tell Eddie that Went and I say hi!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he says hi too!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>do u wanna see something scary lmao</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>How scary is it?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>(giantmascotturtlehead.jpg)</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Richard, what is that?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>honestly idk apparently he’s the camp mascot or something</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Is it a turtle?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>it sure is. Do u think its scary?</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>It’s terrifying. I’m glad you’re having fun, Richie. I’m going to go to lunch with Pam, have a good day! I love you! <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>ily too mom! Tell pam I say hi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 24<sup>th</sup> 12:16 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>(screenshot.jpg)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>Maggie says it’s terrifying so that means it’s terrifying, sorry I don’t make the rules</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>He’s friendly <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>he’s a pal</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>I’ve been looking for him, but I haven’t been able to find him</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>poor skipper</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds would like to say that there’s probably so much mold on the head</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>eddie is wrong <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>Say that to my face, bitch</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>sorry njnfsfdnk eddie took my phone</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>fight me eddie!!! Idc if you’re smaller than me, ill deck a fucking child!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>Oh, yeah? You can catch these hands, Beverly</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>im at the pool but there are children here njfdks they might get in the way</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>Oh??? I thought you’d deck a child???</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Don’t fight a child, Bev</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>In other words, don’t fight Eddie.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>NJAKDNSJNDSKSD STAN WHERE TF ARE YOU</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>EDS JUST STORMED OFF</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>wow I always thought that richie would be the first one eddie would kill</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>guess it’s gonna be stan</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I hope he’s not running. It rained so the ground is slippery</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Watch me fight this child.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>(eddiestormingtowardsstan.jpg)</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>(eddiefalling.jpg)</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>He was running.  </p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>EDS</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>njskafnd that’s such a funny picture</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>but is he okay???</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>I think so. He just looks angry and embarrassed.</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>He’s walking away now.</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>(eddiewalkingpastpool.jpg)</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>he’s not coming to fight me</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>poor eddie nsdkfnf</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Fuck Stan and Bev, Mike is now my new best friend</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>richie thought that the pic of u falling was funny</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>bev stop trying to turn my boyfriend against me</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>You know what, that’s true, fuck Richie too</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>oh hell yeah that sounds great</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>No. If you start talking about your all’s sex life, I will leave this group chat.</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>So will I</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>mdnsksd richie</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>I won’t leave the group chat, but I might be a little uncomfortable.</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>njksdfnkdfkjf ben ur so nice            </p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>okay new rule</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>no talking about sex lives in the gc</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>but how will everyone know how great eds is at everything</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I will Block you</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>babe <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>my boyfriend wants to block me <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Don’t fucking talk about our sex life in the group chat and I won’t block you. It’s that easy, bitch</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 2:01 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Eddie, are you and Richie busy right now?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We actually just started our break, why, what’s wrong?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Can you all Face Time me? I don’t know how to do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 2:27 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>what??</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>What is it?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Uhhhh</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So. We just got some news. We’re gonna have to go</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>wait what</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>You’re leaving? What’s going on, is everything all right?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We just need to go back home</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We’ll be back in two days, we already talked to Maturin</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>sorry that it’ll be lame here without us lol</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>me and the kids just arrived at archery so tell me why tf nobody is here</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>wait what’s happening</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao sorry bill</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ur gonna have to cover for me</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds and I gotta get home real quick</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ooh he’s speeding now</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>what happened??</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we’ll tell yall tomorrow</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eddie spaghetti said that we gotta confirm something</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>uhh?? Okay?? just message the gc whenever you can</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we will, but im gonna go now</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>gotta calm eds down</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>alright, stay safe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 2:39 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Okay, what do we think is happening?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>idk im really worried</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>The only thing I can think of is something with Richie’s parents</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>oh fuck</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>what??</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>what if something happened with eddie’s mom?? Like what if she showed up at one of their places??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>oh god I hope that’s not it</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>If it was, I don’t think Eddie would be in a rush to leave, unless she died, and he needed a while. But even so, despite how shitty she was, I don’t think he’d only need two days.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I mean how bad was she?</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Pretty awful. Maybe it’s Richie’s grandmother. I know that she had a heart attack a few years ago.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>But Richie did say that everything was alright.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>maybe he was lying to make us not worry?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>He didn’t do a very good job at that <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hun ur so sweet</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Okay, I have to set up for the next campers, let’s meet up to talk about it after the kids are asleep. Maybe at 10?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>alright, dining hall?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Or we could meet somewhere else?</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Alright Ben. We’ll discuss it later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Richard”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 30<sup>th</sup> 12:32 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Richie, how is everything?</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>we’re doing alright I guess</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>eddie keeps pacing</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>What’s going on?</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>eds doesn’t want me talking about it yet</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>but it’s not necessarily a bad thing</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>just new</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Alright, just let us know if you need anything.</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>lmao thanks stan the man</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>okay I gotta go, ill message the gc maybe in an hour or something</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 30<sup>th</sup> 2:42 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Okay. So. We have some news.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(shrekthecat.jpg)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>guess who got knocked up lol</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJKNFKJDSN WHAT</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>!!!!!!!! Congratulations!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>HOLY SHIT GUYS THAT’S INCREDIBLE</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>SHREK IS PREGNANAT????</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie, Eddie, I’m very happy for you both, but I just want everyone to know how much I hate Bill’s message.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>njknjasfn</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>YALL ARE GONNA BE GRANDADS!!!!!</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Who’s the father??</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Maggie and Went’s cat, Robbie</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>So now I don’t know what to do</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I don’t want to leave her or anything, but I can’t quit</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I keep trying to tell him that mags can take care of her</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I know she can, but I need to make sure she’s completely safe, healthy, and happy</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eddie’s such a protective dad</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>you can always take weekends off, since there aren’t campers</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>see eds?</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Richie, Eddie! Maturin just asked me where you all are</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh right we didn’t give specifics lol</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>tell him our cat is pregnant</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He says congratulations but please come back soon haha</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>should we throw yall a baby shower??</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>They’re not gonna be actual babies</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>don’t say no to free stuff, eds</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I mean. If you want to buy us stuff. Then you can</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>oh hell yeah!!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yall come back tomorrow right? No campers this weekend so get ready to fucking party</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>im gonna buy alcohol and shot glasses</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>OH FUCK YEAH</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Oh no</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>lmao can I get the shots with you</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>fuck yeah!!! bev/mike quality time!!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>stan are you gonna drink?</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>No, I’m only twenty.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’ll stay sober with you, Stan</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Thanks, Ben.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>lmao bill lets have a drinking contest</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>oh ur fucking on</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>wait can I join</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>yes!! everyone can if they want</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Bev, are you sure you wanna drink?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>yes hun it’s okay, don’t worry!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im so excited to get fucking Trashed</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’m not excited to watch you all get trashed</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I can’t believe that Jennifer is pregnant</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Didn’t expect to become a grandfather so soon?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>lmao eds we started dating and shrek was like “that sounds fun, im gonna do that”</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>She did Not</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>are we a bad influence on our daughter??</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Yes.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Stfu</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>But here’s the issue with Shrek.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Our landlord</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yeah, he was annoyed when I brought home shrek and he doesn’t want us to have more pets</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>And I want us to be able to keep as many as we can</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I mean, you all were taking about getting a house, right?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>that’s true, but we also were planning for that to be in like a few years</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Especially since both of our jobs are kind of fucked up right now</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>It would just be super fucking tough to buy a house</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>so yeah this is exciting, but a little worrying</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>everyone should just move here, then we’d all be super close together and be able to hang out whenever we wanted</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>hey eds wanna move to Portland</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No. Bev and Ben can move closer to us</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You could hide the kittens from him.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>hell yeah</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Maybe we could bribe him?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I just want to keep the kittens</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bribe him with what?? a cat??</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No, with like $50</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>lmao eddie $50??</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eds: no rich we can’t have a honeymoon or elope in vegas</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>also eds: lemme give our landlord 50 bucks</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>To keep our daughter’s kittens, asshole</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eds: says “our daughter”</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>my heart: !!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) IIIIIII</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You’re such a loser</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>(article)</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I looked up “how to convince your landlord to let you keep a cat” and I found this article!! One of the more helpful things is offering to pay a little extra every month!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ben, you are so nice</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thank you so much!! Richie, can you please look at it for me? I have too many tabs on my phone right now</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>what are they</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>A few are about symptoms of different health issues, but most of them are about cat pregnancy</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I looked for a few books on it, but none of them have great reviews</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>EDDIE WHAT</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>you looked up books,,,, on cat pregnancy???</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah?</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Eddie goes the extra mile and I respect that</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie, why did you look up books about cat pregnancy?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>So I can make sure she’ll be safe throughout it? Fucking obviously</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he’s researching how to help her give birth</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eddie,,,, I adore you,,, just so you know</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>sorry he’s taken <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he’s in a very serious and committed relationship <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>with me <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You’re such a loser. Right now I’m looking up how to make her more comfortable at home in the weeks leading up to the birth</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>And how to make sure all of the kittens will be safe</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>if I die here, I want to be reincarnated as one of shrek’s babies</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>god wouldn’t that be the life</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>It would be nice</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>No, because then you’d have to rely on Richie and Eddie to take care of you.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>excuse you we are excellent parents</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah, Stan</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Shrek is very happy that she’s our daughter</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Shrek lived in a dumpster before she lived with you. She doesn’t exactly have the best concept of a peaceful life.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You are good to her though.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Damn right we are</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I can’t believe she’s pregnant</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>our little girl,,,, all grown up,,,,,</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>omg eds is looking at genetic charts for cats nkfnsakd</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Oh?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Okay so Shrek’s an orange cat, right? Robbie is a fluffy white and black cat, so I’m trying to see what their kittens will look like</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>because he’s a loser</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Stfu, you wanna know what they’ll look like too</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>do you have a picture of him???</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(robbie.jpg)</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>a regal man!!! So handsome!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he looks like royalty,,,, a king</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>their kittens are gonna be so fucking cute omg</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I Love him</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eds looks so mad rn</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Cat genetics are so fucking confusing</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Whatever, I’m just gonna research cat pregnancy some more</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>How far along is she?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>The vet said about four weeks</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>So she’ll give birth in five weeks.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah, it’s supposed to be early August</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I might come back home around July 20<sup>th</sup></p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>shit that’s kinda early</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>That’s around when it’s gonna start being harder for her. And she’s gonna start trying to find a birthing place</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>I mean it’s understandable that you want everything to be good with her</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>we’ve delivered so many animals on the farm and it’s always stressful</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>How do you do it nkjsand I’m so worried about her</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>idk dude it’s a fucking yikes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tall Gay”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 30<sup>th</sup> 8:42 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay so we’re staying at my parent’s house, alright?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>alright</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we were having dinner and all talking about how eds and I are dating and</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>apparently mom knew that we both liked each other???</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>richie</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>everyone knew that you all both liked each other</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>its not as though either of you were great at hiding it</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>no like</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay she’s known I’ve liked him Forever, we’ve talked a bit about it</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>BUT SHE ALSO TALKED ABOUT IT WITH EDS</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>apparently that’s one of the things they’d talk about at book club!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ndkajdna What</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im gonna tell everyone and embarrass him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 30<sup>th</sup> 8:93 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ATTENTION EVERYONE</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eds and mags used to talk about how he was INCREDIBLY in love with me at their book clubs</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>like madly in love with me</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>nknadjd did she tell you that</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yes <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I left you alone for 10 minutes</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Big whoop</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You used to run around singing how you were gonna marry me</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>WAIT SHE TOLD YOU THAT</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah haha</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>I bet richie’s mom has the best stories about the two of them holy shit</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>She does not</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>she has absolutely no stories about either of us</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I can’t wait until your all’s wedding so I can hear her toast.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>she will not be allowed to give a toast, our wedding will be at a courthouse with no honeymoon so we can save money, right eds?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Or we’ll elope in Vegas, that’s always an option</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Either way, no toasts will be had</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>it’s really such a shame, that’s my favorite way to eat bread</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Small Gay has left the group.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>EDS</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>oh shit he’s finally had enough lmao</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>mkfndwks I can’t believe That was the breaking point</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tall Gay has added Small Gay to the group. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small Gay has left the group.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I am Devastated</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Honestly, good for Eddie.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>That’s self-care.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>mnkjcnad stan pls don’t leave</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Hm.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>stan no</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Hmm.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Please Stan <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie left, I should be able to.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>my boyfriend hates me</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(eddieonbedwithshrekthecat.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nkasd his glare</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>The sweet girl!!! Pet her for me!!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>she’s so cute</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>I love her so much</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>don’t worry he’s giving her so many pets</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh shit he’s gone so I can tell yall this</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>earlier today I went in our room and I saw eddie on the bed with shrek and he was feeling and listening to her belly</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>MJNFADKSF</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>do you have,,,, pics,,,,,?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(eddielisteningtothecatbelly.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>EDDIE NAKSJD</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>omg that’s my favorite picture ever</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>the absolute Peak of my happiness</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He’s such a dork, it’s very sweet and funny.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>That’s so, so cute, but you’re at your parent’s house</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Do you have fannypack pictures????</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>HOLY SHIT RIGHT</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>show us the fannypack pics!!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>njsffjnnjk right I forgot</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay hold on</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie’s going to be so pissed off when he comes back.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he asked not to add him back until tomorrow nsjdfnks</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he said he needed a break lmao</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Understandable, but what about the picture??</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>right yes but really quick lol</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(tozierfamilypic.jpg)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>me and the fam lol</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>your parents are the cutest people ever sorry I don’t make the rules</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>lmao ill tell them you said that</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>The four of you look so happy in that picture <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>when was it taken?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we were! This is from a vacation we took when we were 18 lol</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>where’d yall go??</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>florida! Eds was so excited about the ocean and he lectured me the entire time haha</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>it was a great vacation <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>That’s one of my favorite pictures of you all. You all just look really happy and Eddie looks relaxed for once.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>aww I love it when stan is soft</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>how often do yall go on vacations?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we try to take them once a year. Have been my entire life</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Wasn’t that the first vacation he went on with you all?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yeah, but I had been trying to get him to be able to come since I was four</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im gonna tell the story while Maggie looks for a fannypack pic</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we moved to our apartment in march, on eddie’s birthday, and we were taking online college classes. He was looking for a new job, since we moved far away, and eventually mags was like “yo richie, it’s vacay time” and I was like “oh fuck yes, eddie can finally come with us” and she was like “hell yeah he fucking can” because my mom adores eddie, which is a mood</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>so I went to eds like “hey eds you should come on vacation with us finally” and he was like “wtf do you mean” and I was like “ur an adult now, you can go on vacation with us” and he was like “oh shit ur right but also would that be okay” and I was like “dude mom loves you so much, ofc it’s okay” and he was like “oh lol okay”</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>so then mags and went asked eds where he wanted to go, and he thought about what the worst place would be to his mom</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>then he was like “lets go to Florida”</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie’s storytelling abilities are truly remarkable.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>that’s so cute omg</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>what’s Florida like? I’ve always wanted to go there</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>it was fucking awesome, but also. I might be biased because when we went to the beach, I said I wasn’t gonna wear sunscreen, so eds lectured me while forcefully putting sunscreen on me</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>and im hella in love with him, so that was super nice</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Hearing about your all’s relationship makes me so happy <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>know what else will make you happy?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>(eddieinafannypackandrichie.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJKADSKMKD</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Oh my. Just. Wow. Okay.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>babies!!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>this is the funniest picture ever</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>it’s eddie and richie’s new contact photos in my phone njdfsk</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>There is so much to unpack in this picture</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You all look like such dorks.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh we fucking were</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we sat alone every lunch and talked about comics, pokemon, horror movies</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>plus I had braces and he wore that fannypack everyday</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>and he had a second fannypack, for emergencies</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>how old are yall in this pic??</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>twelve. If you look closely, you can see me subtly trying to touch his hand, cause I was a baby gay and wanted to hold his hand</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>nasdn that’s so cute</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Are you telling Eddie about the messages?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yeah actually</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>his head is on my shoulder and he’s reading all of it so say hi</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hi eddie!!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>hey eddie!!!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>hey dude!!!</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Hi Eddie!!! Congrats again about Shrek!!</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Hi, Eddie. I’m sorry you’re stuck with him, but I’m happy that you get to spend time with Maggie and Wentworth.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>lmao eddie says hi and “thanks stan, I can’t fucking stand richie”</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>but also he’s letting me smooch him, so</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>we’re gonna watch a movie now so bye!! Gn!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 7:04 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay we’re leaving now so we’ll get there in like two hours</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 8:24 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>eddie’s ready to come back lmao</p><p>
  <em>Tall Gay has added Small Gay to the group.</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>but he’s also driving rn so</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 10:49 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I found the head.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>uh??? What???</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>The giant turtle mascot head.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>OH okay that</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Skipper!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>the boy!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>God, I forgot about that</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Where did you find him???</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You’re not gonna like it.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(giantturtleheadinlake.jpg)</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>No!!!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>WHO DID IT</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>oh god,,,, bev,,, ben,,, im so sorry</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>he doesn’t deserve that</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>should we have a funeral for it?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he’s not dead!!!!</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He just needs to be dried!!!!</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Should I tell Mr. Maturin?</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’ll come with you. I’m on my way there.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Who’s gonna get it out of the lake?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>LMAO wait they put the turtle in the lake?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>they put in it it’s natural habitat lol</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>No!!!! His natural habitat is somewhere comfortable and dry!!!</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m not getting it out of the lake.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Rich, can you please get the turtle head out of the lake?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>why tf should I be the one to get it out</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Because you’re my very cool boyfriend</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I see what you’re doing</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>and it’s not gonna work lol</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Babe <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay fine ill get it out</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>fucking Whipped</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I mean yeah</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Nnsvkjc Richie</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Then come here and it get it out.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ugh fine but only because eds called me babe</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>the Power that eddie has</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>(turtleheadinlake.jpg)</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He’s pretty far out there</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ill be able to get it</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>oh I have to watch this shit</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>lmao who wants to bet $10 he falls in the lake</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Nope, he’s totally gonna fall in, I’m not taking that bet</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>wtf eds</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>you know what, Beverly. Ill fucking take that bet</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah okay sure</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Okay he’s gonna go out in a canoe and try to get it</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He’s at the head.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>“I’m gonna stand up, but don’t worry, I’m not gonna fall!” ~Richie</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(richiefallinginlake.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he owes me 10 bucks now njknsdak</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>njsnadjk bev laughing in the background really Makes the video</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He’s swimming to the head</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Oh god he’s gonna be so gross</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>oh he fucking is</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>poor richie lmao</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>has to give bev 10 bucks, get a scary turtle head, swim in a lake, and when he gets out, has to live without eddie’s affection until he showers like three times</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I almost feel a little bad for asking him to get it</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Almost?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Somebody needed to get it out</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>And Richie’s fallen in a sewer before</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>He’s okay with being disgusting</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(richieclimbingontoheadandfalling.mov)</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>This is sad to watch</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>tell him that eddie said he’s disgusting</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>richie says “fuck off”</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Ugh, I’m gonna go watch my boyfriend flail around in a lake</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I shouted that you were coming and his face Lit Up njkafdnsdjf</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Loser</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>pls send more videos</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(richiecursingatturtlehead.mov)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(richieclimbingincanoe.mov)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJKNSKDFNA I DIDN’T GET IT ON VIDEO BUT RICHIE FUCKING</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>HE TRIED USING THE OAR TO PULL THE HEAD TOWARDS HIM’</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>BUT HE DROPPED THE OAR IN THE LAKE</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>He’s fucking stuck out there now</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(richieincanoe.jpg)</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>njkafndjk he looks so distraught</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>njkdnfsafn who’s gonna go rescue richie?</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I think Eddie should do it, he’s the only who told Richie to do it.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I think that anybody except me should do it</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>he’s your boyfriend, so you’re responsible for him</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>What kind of bullshit rule is that?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>the same bullshit rule that says ben’s responsible for my dumb ass when I do stupid shit</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>like go off with richie and get lost in the woods</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>There are so many fucking germs in that lake</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I’m sorry, I thought you jumped in a sewer after him?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>the man you’re gonna marry is stranded in the middle of the lake</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>are you just gonna let someone else save ur Boy???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 11:21 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>(eddiegettingincanoe.jpg)</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>LMAO I didn’t think that’d actually work</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>If he falls into the lake, he’s going to murder someone.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>who wants to bet $20 he’s gonna fall in the lake?</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>nmkjdskmsad bev why do you wanna bet everyone that our friends are gonna fall in a lake</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>thought it’d be fun. Do you not wanna bet?</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>no, I’m taking the bet</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I hope that he doesn’t fall in</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Me too. The rest of the day will be miserable for everyone.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>mndmsakj is that the only reason</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>No. He doesn’t like germs. I’ll feel bad for him.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I adore stan</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Thanks, Beverly.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Stan’s so great <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Thanks, Ben.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>okay so eddie brought extra oars for richie but I think richie’s trying to get in eddie’s canoe?</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Oh no</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nndfskja mike owes me 20 bucks</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>His scream was so loud.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>wait omg that was eddie screaming???</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yes nfdsfjk</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>(reddieinlake.mov)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>they’re fighting now and idk if it’s serious or not because richie’s laughing</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He’s so mad</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie’s back on the canoe now. Richie tried climbing in, but Eddie pushed him off and gave him his oars.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>lmao they’re so funny</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>are they getting the head?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no ndjskda richie’s just trying to splash eddie</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Eddie’s trying to hit Richie with his oar</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>They’re just fighting in their separate canoes now, trying to whack the other with their own oars.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>They’re twelve years old.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>richie: god I love eds so much he’s the love of my life</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>also richie: lmao how can I piss off eds today</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njkaf screenshotting that and sending it to them. ill crop it so they don’t know we have a separate chat</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Mike, that’s how it’s always worked, as far as I’ve known them.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>They share three braincells, and when it’s their turn to use them, they try to find ways to provoke or impress the other.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie’s as much of a dumbass as Richie is, he just tries to hide it more.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>unless they’re fighting in canoes. Then he doesn’t try to hide it apparently</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Richie fell out of his canoe again, and Eddie’s shouting about how he won</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>lmao richie tipped his canoe over</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Like I said, dumbasses.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>I love them so much omg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 12:50 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>everybody left us at the lake, fucking traitors</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>We got the head, by the way</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>skipper!!!! Where are you putting him???</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im taking him to maturin’s office while eds goes to take a shower</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Poor boy <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You better fucking be talking about me and Richie and not the turtle head</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He was probably so scared <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ofc you were talking about the turtle head</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>hey guys!! Lmao how was the swim</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I will break your kneecaps</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>njksndfkaf eddie</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>haha sorry guys, eddie spaghetti’s a little upsettti rn</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>poor eddie</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thanks Bill. Mike’s not my friend anymore</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>damn <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Ugh don’t make me feel bad</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>im so sad <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>im full of sorrow <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Ugh fine we’re still friends</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>lmao hell yeah thanks eddie</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I gave the head back to maturin and he just looked so grossed out by my lake drenched everything</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he also told me to go shower so im gonna do that</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>hey eds wanna save water <strong>;</strong>)</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>fucking rejected omg nfdjskdnsj</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>lmao</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Richie, do you know how inappropriate that would be?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>lmao yeah that’s why I wanted to do it</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You two do realize that you all spent more than an hour playing in the lake, right? I’m sorry that we didn’t stay to watch you try to whack each other with oars.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>it was so fun, yall should try it</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I feel so dirty and disgusting.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I mean it looked fun</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’m so glad that Skipper was found</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>im happy for you ben njksdnka</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>bev do you wanna go to town to get shots tonight</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>oh fuck yes!!! its gonna be fucking awesome!!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>what time should we go</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>let’s meet up at 10 after the kids are asleep and take my car</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>alright!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 27<sup>th</sup> 10:24 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>okay gays and ben what type of alcohol do yall want</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>ooh I want some fucking chocolate shots</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>do they have those??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(chocolateshots.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>these?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yes!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>mike are you getting fireball??</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>yes lol don’t worry</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>im also getting several tiny bottles of alcohol and im keeping them all</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>why</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Bev likes making earrings, and she’s made a few out of tiny alcohol bottles</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>njkmfsknda bev</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Why??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>because it’s fun lmao</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>also they look fucking awesome</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Aren’t they heavy?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>only a little, my rubber ducky earrings are heavier</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>rubber ducky earrings???</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>(bevinduckearrings.jpg)</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>look at how talented she is <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>woah bev!!! You should fucking sell them!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>that’s what ben always says njkand</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ive been thinking about it tbh I could fucking use some extra cash</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You should!</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>yeah I think that it’d be really cool!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>thanks guys <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>okay I think we have everything</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>we’re gonna pay and then ill drive back!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>get ready to party tomorrow night!!!</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thank god Maturin will be gone then lmao</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 28<sup>th</sup> 10:47 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Bev, where are you??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>uhh im At the place</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>Lao m sameise</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>NJkdasnk wetr ouy</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Were oiu</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Out</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Great. Richie, Bev, and Eddie are all wasted and lost.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Niy wadref ir lost’</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>What is he saying</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>LMOA EDS CANFR TYPR</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>If a Jason situation happens, I’m leaving you here.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Were Lookung fir him</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>gonns beat his Ass dead</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>LMAO WHAT</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>mike we sjould join them</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>oh hell yeah lets fucling do it itll be awesome</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Where is everybody?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>dining hall</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>were making samdwiches</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>(sandwich.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Dumbasses, where are you all?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Are we the sunbasses????</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I rbubk we are <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>syan hates us so much <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Where are you all?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(blurrypicofreddie.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>gonan ahbe a canoe fight lmao</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I!m gonnsa win</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Wait until I get there, I wanna watch.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>LMAI OKAY STAN THE MAN</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>well wait !!!!!! <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Okay I have them, we’re coming to the dining hall.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>!!!!!!!! the oethres are comijg!!!!</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>well make evxtra sandwiches!!!!</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’m on my way too</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>Ben!!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ben im si so sorry</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>For what?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>getting drunk <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I just get really worried, you know that, right?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>luv u &lt;3</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I love you too &lt;3</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>hahaha fuxking losers laom</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Every day I regret applying to this job a little more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 12:48 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I hate it here</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I can’t fucking believe I let Richie convince me to drink</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ur typing too loud</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>stfu pls</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Are you all okay?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ben <strong>:</strong>( no</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Bev look on your suitcase!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>(aspirinandwater.jpg)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>thank you ben ur the best I love you so much</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>You’re welcome <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I feel like im about to puke</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>and not just because of my hangover</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>lmao sorry that ur boyfriend couldn’t take care of you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Fuck off</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>I regret playing that drinking game with bill</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>What even was the drinking game?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>who could drink the most shots the fastest</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Who won?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>idk I think bill?</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Is he still asleep?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>yeah, I don’t wanna wake him up</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Do you want a smoothie?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>yes please</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Mr. Maturin is supposed to be coming back tonight, just so you all know.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I stg I’m gonna break up with Richie if I don’t feel better soon</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>babe <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You convinced me to drink</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>but you didn’t have to</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>this is just like when I fell in that sewer and you jumped in then got mad at me for making you go into the sewer</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay 1. I jumped in because I was worried about you, but it was my decision, I fully admit that now. 2. Last night you kept asking me to join you and you kept making those sad fucking puppy dog eyes that I can’t say no to, so fuck off bitch</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>aww babe <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>it’s too early for this shit, pls just talk out loud</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>It’s almost one in the afternoon.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I said what I said</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Bev, do you want me to make you a smoothie?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>would you? if it wasn’t too much trouble?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Of course!!! Anything for you!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>aww hun &lt;3 ill get washed up and dressed and go to the dining hall</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds why don’t you ever offer to make me smoothies when im hungover</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m sorry did you forget last month? When I came home early from a work conference to make sure you were okay? And I cleaned up? And brought home your fucking drinking foods?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>okay fair, my bad. love you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Ugh</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Love you too</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>aren’t yall right next to each other?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>nah, eds is about to shower</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m so fucking excited to shower tbh</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>idk if I’ve mentioned this,,,, but I Adore eddie</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>god that’s such a fucking mood holy shit</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I, too, Adore Eds</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thanks Bev</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wtf what about me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 1:14 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Full disclosure I still don’t know how to react when you say sweet shit like that</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>NJKNFASJN EDS WHAT</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I don’t know if I’m supposed to say something sweet back, or just say “same”, or just say something stupid like usual</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds,,,,,</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Because like do I love you? Yes, obviously, very much so</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>But because we’ve been friends for 18 years, I’m also used to you “fake” flirting with me, and me responding with some bullshit like “fuck off, dumbass” and idk if I’m supposed to change that</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And so far I’ve just been going with acting as usual for the most part, but idk if that’s actually like hurting your feelings? I just don’t know how to be in a relationship</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh wait that’s so fucking embarrassing holy shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 1:17 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>(screenshotofmessages.jpg)</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>THIS SWEET FUCKING LOSER HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>RICHIE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>WHY DID YOU SEND THAT NOW I’M EVEN MORE EMBARRASSED</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>because it’s so fucking cute, sorry eds</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Eddie <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eddie continues to be a cutie pie</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>that’s very adorable omg</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m sorry but it’s a valid fucking concern!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I agree. However, Richie has shown time and time again that he actively likes to provoke you to get a reaction out of you, and likes being lectured by you. So it’s fair to say that things should probably be the same as they were, except with more explicitly romantic things.</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hell yeah like some smooches</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>besides if u were to respond with really sweet shit, I might just be concerned if you were okay or not, cause you’re a cutie and can be sweet, but you aren’t like romantic or anything</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Fuck you, I can be romantic</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>you can??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You don’t think I can be romantic???</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I mean neither of us are really romantic guys eds</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I sure do love it when Richie and Eddie start arguing in the group chat.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I can’t tell if Eddie’s really mad or not</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>idk either honestly</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I can be super romantic.</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>alright eds lmao</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You don’t believe me &gt;<strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>im not super romantic either eddie, it’s okay</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>yeah, its okay!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 1:20 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds our relationship is chaotic, not romantic</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>But do you, like, Want a romantic relationship?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds we already have a romantic relationship, we’re dating</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stfu asshole, you know what I mean</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao romance isn’t dead</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds do You want us to be romantic?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I don’t know dude</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m just not sure if we’re supposed to be more romantic, or act different. Because we’ve just been how we usually are</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>are you like,,, having doubts about being together,,,,,?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No, don’t worry!! It’s not anything like that, I swear</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I don’t think we’re Supposed to be anything</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I think it’s like what stan said, how we normally are, just with kissing and being able to finally say “hey, this is eddie. he’s my boyfriend”</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>and then after a few years, knowing how you are, deciding to get married then planning a very financially sensible wedding at the courthouse, and then going on the family vacation with mags and went, because then combining it with a honeymoon will also save money, and it’ll make it easier to buy a house</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>and we’ll live there together with shrek and her kittens</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>That is the most romantic thing anyone could ever say to me</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>nkfakf ofc it is</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I had you at “financially sensible” right?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I mean</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>But also, combining the honeymoon with the vacation? Nice fucking touch, I hadn’t thought about that</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao I knew you’d like it</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay, so with me calling you asshole and dumbass?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we’ve called each other shitty fucking names for 18 years. I don’t think we could stop even if we tried</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay yeah, that’s true</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>love you, asshole</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Love you too, dumbass</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>June 29<sup>th</sup> 1:32 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>ughhhh</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>why did I wake up</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>I wish I were still asleep</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Good afternoon Bill! Do you want a smoothie?</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>yes!!</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Come to the dining hall!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>tell me why tf ben is offering everyone smoothies except for me and eds</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I figured you all were having an important discussion. But come to the dining hall if you want smoothies!!!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>just pls be quiet</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I still need to shower, but I’ll come by after I do that</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>im omw rn because I Need a smoothie</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hell yeah richie lets fucking drink some smoothies</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>fuck yess</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Please promise me you won’t do anything stupid</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>okay babe I promise</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>w h i p p e d</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hell yeah I am</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Loser</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 4<sup>th</sup> 11:39 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Hi, Eddie! I just wanted to check in and tell you that Shrek is doing fine! The fireworks scared her a bit, but they’re over and she’s with Went right now!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thanks, Maggie! Has she been feeling alright?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>She seems to be. She’s been a little bit grouchier, but that’s all!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright. I talked to Maturin and I’ll be coming back and getting her on the 20th. I just figured I should get her situated at the apartment</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Alright. She’ll be really happy to have you back.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And you have the cat food I sent you the articles about, right?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Of course! Don’t worry, Eddie, Shrek’s perfectly safe!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright, thanks. Sorry Maggie, I just want her and her kittens to be okay</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>I know. It’ll be okay, I promise <strong>:</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 6<sup>th</sup> 1:38 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>guys one of the kids, John, just told me that he was gonna marry his best friend Oliver after pushing him in the pool</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>is this what richie was like as a child??</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I’m sure it was.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Wait was Oliver okay?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njaknds yes don’t worry</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>that’s exactly how I acted</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. It was super annoying</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds has always loved me, don’t listen to him</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I don’t think I’ve Always loved you</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>When did you realize?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao eds tell them pls</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No thanks</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>richie, do you know?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah lol he told me the day we started dating</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It’s embarrassing, please</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>if everyone wants to hear it, then ill tell them</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh. I see what you’re doing. Ugh, fine, whatever</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I mean, ever since 7/8th grade, it was always an underlying issue of “Hey I think I’m gay and also maybe I have a crush on Richie, yikes”, but it was two moments that made me actually have to accept it</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>The first time was winter break of 10th grade, while I was dating Myra, and I was spending the night with Richie. We were having our own Christmas celebration, since Mom would throw a fit if I ever tried to spend actual Christmas with him</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>so like we watched movies and had hot chocolate and everything, and eventually we decided to give each other our gifts. I got eds some hand sanitizer, a book about cars and mechanical shit, and a framed picture of the two of us</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I had been so stressed out the entire winter break, trying to come up with what I should get him, since I’ve never been good at giving people gifts</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Eventually I went to the town’s thrift store, and tried to find the ugliest thing I could find. And I found something truly hideous</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>it was a glorious, bright, colorful, patterned button up</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I also found a record that Richie had been wanting, so I got that for him too</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So I gave him his presents, and god, his face lit up</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I had been struggling with my feelings a lot before that, and I kept trying to repress them and convince myself I didn’t like him, but then he was smiling so much and he gave me a huge hug. Then I realized that it wasn’t a crush, I was just fully in love with him. But I was still with Myra, so I ignored the feelings some more</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I tried telling myself that I did like her, and I was bisexual, but then Valentine’s Day happened, and I realized that, no, I was just gay. I decided then to break up with her, but on Monday her and Richie got into that fight, and she gave me the opportunity</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>also!! The way he realized he was gay? we were at the movies and I was wearing the thrift store shirt, and I was whispering jokes about us running away together, and how devastated his mom would be without my sweet, sweet loving</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>njknsjdan eddie</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I love you both so much omg</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>That’s so disgusting.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Imagine how it felt for me to realize That was the person I was in love with</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Eddie, how did you realize after That Moment? And not a different, sweeter, moment?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’ve put so much thought into that, and I’ve discussed it with Richie since, but I think I finally understand why it was Then</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ooh do tell</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It was just very him. Both of those moments were, but Valentine’s Day was just what we always did, and that was when I was first thinking about talking to him about saving up money. And even though he was being a dumbass, the way he was talking made me believe that he was being genuine</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It’s just how he is, and always has been. A really sweet dumbass</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So yeah, I think that’s why</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>babe <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he called you a dumbass twice during that</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah I know</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>that’s his pet name for me</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>That, and loser</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>is that why your contact name for him is “Fucking Loser &lt;3”</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I mean, yeah</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>LMAO RIGHT</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>never forget</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>never forget that richie’s contact name for eddie is “Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3”</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Haha, what a dumbass</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>honestly how tf did you miss the fact that I’ve been in love with you since 6th grade</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Because Eddie’s also a dumbass.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Fight me, Stan</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Okay. I’m at the dining hall. Make sure you don’t fall this time.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>&gt;<strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Eddie, do you think you’ll take Richie’s name?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Probably? I mean, being a Kaspbrak hasn’t done anything for me, it’s only sucked. And I really love his family, so I’d be pretty cool with being a Tozier</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>!!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Besides, I think that Eddie Tozier sounds better than Richie Kaspbrak</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>!!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds my hEART</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I feel the same way, eddie</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>like I don’t talk about my dad, because it makes me uncomfortable, but he was a big old fucking yikes, and the only blood family I have is my aunt</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>so I think that, at least rn, taking ben’s name might be better, you know?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>like a snake shedding it’s skin</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>also it’s really funny saying this kinda stuff because ben and I have been dating for only almost three months njdfsnaksj</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>but also like we’ve been in love for a long time, so we’re valid</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>fucking mood</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We’ve spent years pining, I think we’re allowed to talk about that kind of stuff</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hells yeah!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>also ben where are you? are you crying?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>…. Yes</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njkasfnd hun where are you</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I’m getting firewood for tonight’s campfire</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>im omw</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>hey bill what’s it like being the only other single person in this gc</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>fuck dude idk it’s fine ig</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Sorry guys!! <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Njkanskjds sorry</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>guys no don’t worry it’s fine!!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Patty just sent me a really pretty picture of herself, can I send it here?</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>njksadnska yes pls stan</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>yeah!!!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>(pattydrinkingmilkshake.jpg)</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Oh, she wants to call me, hold on.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Patty seems really nice</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we’re gonna have to meet her</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Stan”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 6<sup>th</sup> 2:32 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stan where are you</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Sorry, I’m in a closet. I needed a moment to calm down.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Is everything alright??</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Yes. I accidentally told Patty I loved her when I was hanging up the phone.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Nnakjsfadnk Stan</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>What did she say????</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>She said she loved me too.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>That’s great!!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>But after she said that, I said “Thanks”.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stan what</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Then she laughed and said “You’re welcome”, so she obviously she didn’t really think anything of it, I’m just embarrassed.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Have you been in the closet this entire time?</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Pretty much, I think.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Maturin was asking where you were, he wanted to ask if you could help Bev and Mike clean out the pool</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Are they still cleaning it?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah, I think they just started</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Alright, I’ll be there soon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mother Mags”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 10<sup>th</sup> 10:05 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey mom! Good morning! How’s shrek? Is she alright?</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Hi Richie! She’s doing well! She’s a bit larger now, do you want a picture?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hell yeah!!!</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>(shrekthecat.jpg)</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>A pregnant little lady <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>wow her belly is so big now!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds is asking if you’re rubbing it njskdfnkjs</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>I have been!! Don’t worry, Eddie!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he says thanks and also if you remember when he’s coming back to get her</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>July 20th!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he says thanks again and that he’s sorry</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>It’s okay! I know how worried he can get</p><p><strong>Mother Mags: </strong>Now, I’m meeting Angie for brunch soon, so I’m gonna go. I hope you have a great day; I love you both!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>bye mags have fun! Tell angie we say hi! We love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 1:18 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey eds where are you</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eds?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eddie where are you, I’ve tried calling like twelve times, are you safe???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 1:31 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>does anybody know where eddie is??? he isn’t messaging me back and im really fucking worried about him</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>wait what</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Eddie isn’t responding?</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>The last time I saw him was this morning at breakfast, I think he might’ve mentioned going on a hike.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>that’s what I thought too, but I went back to our tent and his bug spray was still there, he wouldn’t have left it</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>do you want me to ask Maturin if he knows anything? im near him right now</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yes pls</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>ill try calling him</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>thanks im super worried</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The One (1) Girl”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 1:37 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>hey are you okay</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>here’s the thing: no</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>what if he’s injured or dead???</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>maybe he’s stressed out and needed to take some time away from everyone?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he would’ve told me</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>god what if he’s alive but wants to break up??</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>im sure that’s not it!!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>we had a talk a while ago because he wasn’t sure if we were supposed to act different, since we’re together</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>FUCK SHIT HE MESSAGED ME HOLD ON</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 1:40 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Hey, Richie I’m so sorry</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>are you okay????</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m safe, I’m sorry</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Look. I just. Ugh</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>is everything okay?? eds what’s going on??</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>It’s about my mom, can you meet me at the lake?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah ofc</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 1:42 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>eddie’s safe</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 2:05 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Hey guys, I’m really sorry. I got a message from my mom and I turned my phone off</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>oh shit it’s okay, are you alright?</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>Yeah, I’m alright, just kinda shaken up</p><p><strong>Mr. Eddie Spaghetti Tozier &lt;3: </strong>I’m gonna turn my phone off again, I just wanted to explain really quickly. I’m really sorry again</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 2:49 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>hey guys</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>hey richie is eddie feeling better?</p><p><strong>Billiam: </strong>what happened??</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I’ve been trying to distract him so yeah. he’s also taking a nap right now</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>he said that I could tell yall what’s going on, so im gonna do that</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>his mom found him on facebook</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>she sent him a message and asked if they could reconnect</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>oh god that’s bad</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>yeah, seeing that really fucking shook him up</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>That’s awful, I thought his mom didn’t have any social media.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>she didn’t, she just made one to contact him</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>that’s so fucking unfair of her</p><p><strong>Benjamin Button: </strong>Why would she do that?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>because she’s fucking evil and doesn’t care about his feelings</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>she just, she hurt him so much and now she just expects forgiveness</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>that fucking sucks, poor eddie</p><p><strong>Staniella: </strong>Did Eddie say what he was going to do?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>I mean we talked about it a little, I don’t think he’s going to even respond</p><p><strong>The One (1) Girl: </strong>good for eddie</p><p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>im just worried he’s going to end up feeling guilty about it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Small Gay”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 13<sup>th</sup> 9:58 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Hey, Bev, can I talk to you about my mom?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah ofc did you wanna meet somewhere?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Can we just text? Richie doesn’t want to leave my side right now</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah dude that’s fine</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Okay, so, you didn’t have a great dad, right?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah, he was the worst</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Do you think I should meet up with her?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>look, I don’t think that it’s a great idea</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I hate her so much. But I can’t help but feeling like I owe it to her or something. Does that make sense?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah, I get it, but I promise you don’t</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I don’t know how shitty she was, but if she made you more upset than happy, you shouldn’t go meet her</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I honestly can’t remember a time she made me happy</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>then she doesn’t deserve you in her life</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>you’re a great person, and she fucked that up. It’s her loss</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>She’s sick</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I guess it’s pretty serious. I haven’t messaged her back yet. All she said was “Eddie-bear, it’s your momma. It’s been four years since I’ve seen you and I still remember every detail about you. I miss you every day, and I can’t even remember why you ran away from me all those years ago. I decided to contact you because I just received some very troubling news. Your momma’s sick. All I want is to be able to see my baby again and talk to you before I die. I love you so much.”</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>fuck.</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>“eddie-bear”?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>She used to call me that</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>that screams Manipulation to me</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>She was so fucking awful, but I guess it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been? I’m just afraid I’ll say no and she’ll guilt trip me</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>And I don’t want to talk to her ever again, but if I don’t, I might always regret it, and I can’t live with that</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yeah, I understand that</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>can I tell you about my dad?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah, of course</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he wasn’t a good person. he was an abusive drunk and he made my life hell. My aunt lived a few blocks away from him, and I’d go there whenever I could</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>when I was ten, he got arrested, and my aunt was able to gain custody of me</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eventually we moved here, I became friends with ben, I started going to therapy, and I was finally really happy</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>then when I was fifteen, I got a letter from him. He begged me to visit him, he had changed, he just wanted his little girl back, and I decided to do it, since I had made great progress, and I thought that it would give me a sense of closure. I had been wanting it anyways, and I figured that I owed it to him</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>my aunt kept asking me if I was sure, and I could always back out if I wanted to. I said no, I wanted to go. So I got ready and she drove us back to my hometown</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>when we got there, I felt nervous, but I figured that it was normal. We arrived at the prison, and as soon as I saw him, I felt sick. But he had seen me, so I stayed</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>the entire hour made me relive my childhood. The memories of every glance, touch, bruise and everything just came rushing back and I didn’t know what to do. after I left, I acted out more and I was just felt angry and disgusted all of the time</p><p><strong>Bev:</strong> I eventually started talking to my therapist about it, and how I was afraid that if I hadn’t gone, I would’ve regretted it, and she asked me if that would’ve been better or worse than how I felt then</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>you know how I feel about you meeting up with her, and im not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. but I had to work through everything again, and I don’t want that happening to you. it might give you closure, maybe even another chance at a relationship with her, but it might make everything resurface, but worse</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thanks Bev, I really appreciate it. I’m so sorry about your dad. You never deserved any of that</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I mean, not that anybody does</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>thanks eddie. no matter what you decide to do, me and the others will always be here for you</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thanks again</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>anytime, eddie. now go to sleep, it’s getting pretty late</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Goodnight</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>goodnight <strong>:</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 14<sup>th</sup> 2:17 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Eddie seem to be doing alright today.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>he messaged me last night asking if I thought he should meet up with her</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>what’d you say?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I said I wouldn’t tell him what to do, but I didn’t think it’d be healthy for him</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Did he say what he was gonna do?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no. he’s still thinking about it</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Okay Eddie just cursed at a squirrel, so I think we shouldn’t provoke him for the next few days.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>alright</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tall Gay” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 14<sup>th</sup> 3:22 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hey richie how’s eddie doing?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>he’s pretty stressed right now</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>have you been teasing him during this?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>no, don’t worry. I’ve been trying to remember to not fuck with him right now</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I don’t want to make things worse or anything</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>alright good</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 6:37 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>im never coming back to this camp</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>what why</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>this child just told me that I look like the fucking turtle head</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ooh a compliment!!!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>njksafndkas I can’t believe a child just called you ugly</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I can. Kids are fucking brutal. One time a student asked if I was an elf</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>pls somebody tell me I don’t look like the turtle head</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>But Skipper is a very handsome boy <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>njkndsaf bill im so sorry</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You don’t look like the turtle head.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>thank you stan njafsdnmjksa nobody else was saying it and I got worried</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>excuse you. skipper is the second most handsome boy ever</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>let me guess</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>the most handsome boy is ben</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yup 100%</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>I mean that’s fair</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Thanks, but I’m not really handsome. Anyways, Maturin asked if someone could go into town and get some more bleach and Windex or something</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I can do it!!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh I wanna go too!!!</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>nope, absolutely not</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>why not <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yeah why not <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>if the two of you go to town, you might get distracted</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>You’ll lose track of time and you won’t come back for hours</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>you also might forget what yall went out to get</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I’d never forget to get cleaning supplies</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>it’s true, he’s a stickler for cleanliness</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>let’s put it to a vote</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>who thinks that richie should be able to go with eddie to town?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>me!!</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Me!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>who thinks that eddie should go alone, or with anyone beside richie?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>me</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>me</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>me</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Me</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Me.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>yall are homophobic</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>bitch?? We’re all gay in some way except ben???</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>And I’m not homophobic, right?? <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>fuck now I feel bad</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>no ben you aren’t homophobic</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Yay <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I hate how sweet you are</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Don’t be an asshole</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>you’re one to talk, elf boy. You’re the biggest asshole I know</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Thanks for that.</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Richie, why would you say that, now he’s going to be angry all night.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>oh wait shit</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Who wants to go to town with me?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>me?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Anyone else?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>babe <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>can I come?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Yes, Bill, of course you can come!</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>BABE <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I’m sorry, I can’t talk right now, Richie. Bill and I need to get some cleaning supplies.</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I’m sorry <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I’m taking the car</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Tall Gay” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 6:49 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>w h y. on earth. did you call him elf boy</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I thought it’d be funny</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>r i c h i e</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I forgot about the situation, I feel really bad</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>how did you forget??</p><p><strong>Tall Gay:</strong> I have a really hard time remembering things</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njkdfsn richie</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>fuck okay, im gonna go</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>good luck</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 6:50 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>so, eddie’s kinda mad</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>How mad is he?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>he’s not, like, furious or anything. he just seems tired and annoyed</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>“I love him so much, and I know it’s not entirely his fault and he doesn’t mean anything by it, but he doesn’t think before he speaks”</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>what does he mean by it’s not entirely his fault?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>idk, he hasn’t elaborated</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>stan? do you know what that means?</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>It’s just harder for him to filter himself.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>richie said he forgot about how eddie’s mom messaged him</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He doesn’t have a great memory, but he does try. He’s just impulsive and makes some pretty bad mistakes sometimes.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>we got to the store and eddie is going through the aisles judging every product</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>“this one is okay for people with low standards” njsakfdndasj eddie’s hilarious</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njaskdna eddie it’s cleaning supplies</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>He’s very serious about cleaning supplies.</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Has he found any that he likes yet?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>not yet, he’s just roasting them all</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>tell me why richie just kicked me out of the kitchen</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>mnjkasnd earlier he said he was gonna try to do something to make it up to him</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>why does that involve interrupting me while I’m trying to make a sandwich</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>njalsmksmd mike im so sorry</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>let mike make himself a sandwich 2020</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>I’m coming down to the kitchen</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>will you be my ally as I try to make richie let me make a sandwich</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Yeah!</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>How’s Eddie doing now?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>he found some bleach that seems okay and he’s on his phone looking at reviews</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>eddie doesn’t fuck around</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>unless it involves richie, then he’ll have a canoe fight or jump in a sewer</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>lmao ben and I got in the kitchen again and richie’s trying to research cookie recipes, but he already started trying to make them</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>He made such a mess in such a short amount of time</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>That doesn’t surprise me at all.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ndsakj pls send pictures</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>(floureverywhere.jpg)</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>How did that even happen?</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>“flour gets everywhere, Michael. It’s not my fault”</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>eddie has decided that this bleach is worthy. Now onto the windex</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>njsfnka I can’t believe he took that long to find bleach</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I can’t believe he found some so soon. It usually takes him much longer.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nmjkfdnaks I love stan</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>hey eddie said that we should get food for yall, so what do you want??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ooh I want a big ass fucking milkshake</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>what type?? Where from??</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>doesn’t matter</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>alright! Ben?</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>You all don’t have to get me anything!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Billiard”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 7:04 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>get ben a medium chocolate shake and fries from anywhere, that’s his favorite</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>njaskd okay bev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 7:05 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>dammit I just finished my sandwich</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>do u also want a shake</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>yes pls</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>stan, do you also want a milkshake??</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Since you’re already going and getting Beverly and Mike milkshakes, then yes please. Either vanilla or strawberry are fine.</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>alright. Do you all want anything else? Like some actual food?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nope. only milkshake</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>are yall not getting richie anything njskdfnsa</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>eddie said he already knows what richie likes so he doesn’t need to ask</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>couples who know each other’s orders &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>true love</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>When do you think you’ll get back?</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>maybe in 30 minutes I think</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>eddie’s getting me, richie, and himself food btw, so we can get yall some</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>only milkshake</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>nsajkdn okay bev</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 15<sup>th</sup> 7:38 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Okay where’s Richie?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>babe!!! Ur back!!!!</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I am. Where are you?</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>Please fucking tell me you aren’t “exploring” again</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>okay so</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I felt bad about earlier</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>and I know things haven’t been great</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>so I tried making you cookies</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>You,,, what,,,,?</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im in the kitchen</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>Why do they always do this?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>idk dude</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I have milkshakes for everyone who didn’t want actual food</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>wait you brought milkshakes for everyone??</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I got you a milkshake and a burger</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>babe <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>im really sorry</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I know. And I’m fine now. I’ve just been stressed and on edge</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>I love you</p><p><strong>Small Gay: </strong>I love you too. Come out of the kitchen now</p><p><strong>Tall Gay: </strong>will do!!</p><p><strong>Birdwatcher: </strong>I hope that you two will eventually learn how to have conversations alone, and not in the group chat that everybody reads.</p><p><strong>Magic Mike: </strong>I stg that they’ll have their fucking wedding discussion in the gc Only</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Oh, yeah 100%</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>hey ben I got you a chocolate shake and some fries</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>That’s my favorite!!! Did Bev tell you?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>nfkjadfnaskj</p><p><strong>Billiard: </strong>yup</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I knew that you were hungry but you wouldn’t ask for food</p><p><strong>Ben &lt;3: </strong>Thanks <strong>:</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 19<sup>th</sup> 8:54 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Hi, Eddie! I know that things haven’t been great recently, but I just wanted you to know that Went and I are excited to see you tomorrow!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thanks Maggie, I’m excited to see you all too. The past few days have been kinda rough, and I’m just thankful I’ll be able to come home soon</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>I also just wanted to let you know that no matter what you decide in regards to Sonia, you can come over whenever you need to and be welcomed with open arms. Wentworth and I love you so much, and you’ll always be a member of our family. No matter what.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Can I call you?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Of course!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 20<sup>th</sup> 3:27 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hey guys, I’m back home with Jennifer! She’s doing alright and I’m making sure that she’s comfortable</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>babe!!! I miss you and shrek so much</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She misses you too</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>what about you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I just saw you two hours ago</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wtf eddie baby <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m gonna see you tonight when we facetime</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>im so distraught <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Ugh fine I miss you too</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wow you miss me so soon? sorry eds but that’s a little clingy tbh <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I think you might have dependency issues or something idk <strong>:</strong> /</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay you can fuck right off</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>mjsfdmkjs are you rubbing her belly</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No, she’s taking a nap right now and I don’t want to disturb her</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Did you have your book club with Maggie? I don’t remember you mentioning it.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh yeah! We had it when Richie and I went back. It was great, I really liked the book</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Isn’t it romantic???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It was</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Jane Austen’s writing really makes me feel comfortable</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I love ben so much, just so everyone knows</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>what a fucking mood holy shit</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds are you setting up a birthing spot</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Kind of?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>mjndaskd what does that mean</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(screenshotofcatpregnancyarticle.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She’ll find a place a day or two before labor. And since it says it may be in a place I set up, I’m trying to look online for a nesting box</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>oh yeah!!! we have those for the chickens!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJKASNKD WHAT</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>it’s just a box with a hole inside of it so she can easily give birth and the kittens can’t escape</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m so worried about her</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>me too, but im sure everything will be okay!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 22<sup>nd</sup> 3:12 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Richie I’m going to fucking scream</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>why??? What’s wrong???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m at ‘When the Going Gets Ruff’, our town’s pet store, looking for nesting boxes, and I’m wearing the small rainbow pin you got me last Christmas, right?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>aww you were wearing it?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah, I really like it. Anyways, this old ass bitch came in the same aisle as me, looked me up and down, and Scoffed</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>she scoffed??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And I said, “I’m sorry, did you want something?”</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And this bitch. This old fucking homophobic bitch looks me dead in the eyes, pointed to the pin, and said “There are children here, I don’t see why you have to rub your lifestyle in.”</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>what a bitch!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah! She fucking was!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>what’d you do??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I was just really mad and I didn’t know what to do so I told her to go fuck herself</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>mkjnfdmskjsaf eds</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Then she got all mad and huffy and left</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lmao babe im so proud of you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thank you, I’m just still pissed. Also does this nesting box look good to you?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(nestingbox.jpg)</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah it looks great</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay cool, I’m gonna get it</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>are you getting supplies for the kittens too?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yup! Have you thought of any names?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>here are some! Betty, Stephen, August, Grace, Mary</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Richie. Did you choose those based off of titles of Taylor Swift songs?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>,,,,, yeah</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I like Betty and Stephen the most  </p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>here are some more fun names</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>Snail, literally any planet name, Onion</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>We are Not naming one of the kittens Onion</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>but why not?? Shrek and Onion, it’d be so cute</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>No, it wouldn’t</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 22<sup>nd</sup> 3:20 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>does anybody here think that eds and I should name one of the kittens Onion?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>no</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>no</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>No</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Absolutely not.</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>friendship ended with mike, bill, ben, and stan, now bev is my new best friend</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Friendship ended with Bev, now literally everybody else is my new best friend</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>yall are thinking about baby names?? I have one</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Is it similar to Onion?</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>no knsdfjnas</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Then sure</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>grass</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Does anybody else have any name suggestions?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>No, sorry! I’ll let you know if I think of any!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>if nobody thinks of any, we’re gonna go with Onion and Grass</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You do not speak for both of us</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 23<sup>rd</sup> 2:28 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hey Richie we need to talk about something</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>oh god what did I do</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>What?? Nothing that I know of</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>oh okay cool</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>what’d you wanna talk about?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So we’ve lived together for four years, and now we’re dating. And that’s great, but we still have our separate rooms and I didn’t know what you wanted to do about that</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>oh you know what that’s valid</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Especially since before camp we just kind of took turns sleeping in each other’s rooms</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>do you want us to have own rooms?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Here’s the thing. We want a house, right? If we were about to move, I’d be like “No, we’ll just wait”. But like I’m planning on that being in a few years, because real estate is a bitch and, even if houses here are cheaper than other places, we don’t have that much money</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>we can keep our own rooms and just keep doing what we have been, if you want</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>But maybe we should share a room, to get used to it, you know?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>then we can share a room</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>njkndska you should move your shit in my room, then we can make your room the cat’s room</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Wait that might work</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>njnafsksd I was joking, ur such a loser</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay fuck off, do you want to share a room or not?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hell yeah dude I love you and shit</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Wow that’s so romantic. You should put that in your vows</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>if u want me to, I will, but I’ll have to rewrite and rearrange some stuff</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Rich have you actually written your vows</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah??</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wait unless that creeps you out, which in that case no I haven’t</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>idk how to read</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You’re such a loser</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Do you want to share my room or yours?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ur a loser too</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I have a lot of shit so mine would be better</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright cool can I start cleaning your room up? To make it easier for me to move my stuff in?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>njkfasdm sure eds if u want</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 23<sup>rd</sup> 2:41 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I would like for everyone to know that eds and I just had a very mature and domestic conversation in private</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>That’s great, now do that every time you need to have that type of conversation.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Njknxfm I’m sorry, we’ll try</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 26<sup>th</sup> 11:38 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Hi, Eddie! If you aren’t too busy, Went and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us today!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hi Maggie! Yeah, that’d be great! Where did you want to have lunch?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>Just at our house! Went got me a new cookbook the other day and I wanted to try making one of the meals</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright, what time should I get there?</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>In an hour, maybe?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright, I’ll be there!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 26<sup>th</sup> 11:39 pm </em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Guess who gets to have lunch with Maggie and Went</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wait why</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She asked if I wanted to and I said yes</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I wanna have lunch with them <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>me too!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>mkndsjk let’s just all show up at their house</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>It’d be rude to show up somewhere uninvited</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>It would be, but I know that they’re fairly easy-going.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>have you met them?</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Once or twice. They’ve been at Richie and Eddie’s apartment and they introduced me to them. They’re very nice.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Rich, after the kittens settle in and are okay, we should invite your parents over to dinner</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ughh but then you’ll make me clean for hours</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It’d be nice of us</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ughh fine</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thanks babe</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>njkafsnsk you’re welcome babe &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>when should she give birth? I forgot</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Early August, but I don’t know the exact date</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So it’s gonna be pretty soon</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(shrekthecatlayingoncouch.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She’s so pregnant</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>I adore her</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>She’s so sweet <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>give her a forehead kiss for me!!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>and me!!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I did, and she seemed very happy about it</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I am so,,, so in love with you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You’re such a dork</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>but,,,,,???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m in love with you too</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>!!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Dork</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m gonna go to Maggie and Went’s house now, I’ll message you when I get there</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>drive safe!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>bye eds love you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 26<sup>th</sup> 12:42 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m here!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>tell them I say hi lmao</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>They say Hi and they hope you’re having fun and staying out of trouble</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>mjkafsnjkd Why</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I am a Grown Adult</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Barely</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 28<sup>th</sup> 1:30 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Babe why tf do you have so much shit in your room</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>for the ~aesthetic~</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(stolentrafficcone.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Tell me what kind of aesthetic this is</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>it’s the aesthetic that says “this guy’s fucking cool”</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(giantpunkfrogpainting.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And this?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>that I like punk frogs</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I love you so much but you are so weird</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>aww babe ily too ur so sweet</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>my sweet eddie baby &lt;3</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Dumbass</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 8:04 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>today: last day of camp</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds: coming to get me and stan</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>my heart: !!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!! <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) <strong>:</strong>) &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 !!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hotel: trivago</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Lmao Bev’s so funny</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds I’ve missed you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Loser</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I missed you too</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I’m going to have to spend two hours in the car with them again.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>mksdnakjs im so sorry</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>eddie when are you showing up? We all have to leave by 2, and I wanted to see if we could all hang out some more at the camp before we go</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m leaving at 8:30, I’m eating breakfast first. When was everyone else planning on going home?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Whenever everyone else left</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>same</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Then we’ll be able to spend a fair amount of time together!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>How is Jennifer doing?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah how’s shrek??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She’s alright. She’s been kinda tired, but that’s normal</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>im so pumped to see eddie</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>what a fucking mood</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 10:44 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay, I’m here, where the fuck is Richie? He was supposed to meet me at the tent</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hi babe, I’m in the woods rn</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh my fucking god, are you lost again?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>no njkskad im just talking a quick don’t worry</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ill be there soon</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stan was ready</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I was ready.</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>blah blah blah whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hideaway from Reddie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 3:01 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I know that you all said no the last time I asked, but I figured it was worth another shot. Will you all please murder me?</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>No, sorry, Stan!</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>what are they doing now??</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>They’re singing songs together.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>That doesn’t sound so bad!</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>They’re singing songs together in the Toad voice.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>NJKNSJKANSAKJ</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Oh, that’s so unfortunate, I’m so sorry.</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>(reddiesingingliketoad.mov)</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I am going to jump out of this car.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>How did that even happen??</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Richie started talking to me about how Toad sounded, and how he does a great impersonation of him. Eddie started saying that, no, he doesn’t. Then Richie challenged him to a Toad Voice Off, then they started doing impersonations, and then starting singing duets.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>msndjks stan that sucks so much</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I’m taking an aspirin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 4:11 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>jkadnskjs stan im so sorry you had to fucking deal with that shit</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Thanks. They decided to stop after I took the third aspirin.</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>how long were they doing that??</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>About forty minutes, which is an hour longer than that needed to be.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>njasndsk poor stan</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>im surprised that they were able to do that for so long</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 5:31 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>im at my apartment!</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>im home</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>ben and I just got to his house and im spending the night</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I wish I were home.</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>What happened?</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Richie wanted Five Guys. Eddie stopped to get Five Guys. Now we’re eating Five Guys.</p><p><strong>Richard: </strong>dude we bought you five guys</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I bought him Five Guys</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I’m exhausted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>July 31<sup>st</sup> 6:04 pm </em>
</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I’m finally back home, and I’m thrilled.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(richiewithshrek.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>So is Richie</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>I’m going to take a proper shower.</p><p><strong>Stanley: </strong>Thank you for the ride. I hope that it never happens again.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Understandable. Sorry about the Toad duets and the voice contest</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>August 2<sup>nd</sup> 9:34 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>tag yourself im the fact that it’s been like two days and I wanna see yall again</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>same im devastated</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>I wish that I were around you all too. Being around only Richie and Eddie is exhausting.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stan you’re hanging out with us right now wtf dude</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I miss yall so much</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I do too <strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>we’re gonna have to make plans to meet up every month or something!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I think that’d be nice!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>hell yeah!! also tell me why my neighbor just rolled his eyes at me when I went to get my mail</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Wait what? Why did he do that? &gt;<strong>:</strong>(</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>idk it might be because im in my dinosaur pajamas pants but also he might just be a cranky old man</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Njknsfk I’m so sorry Bev</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>August 4<sup>th</sup> 9:12 am </em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>tell me why I woke up to this shit in the living room</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>(propsandbackground.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>You’re such an asshole</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>eddie what are you doing</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m giving her a pregnant photo shoot</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>NJKASNDKSANDSJK EDDIE WHAT</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Why?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Because she’s beautiful and deserves it, and I’m also doing one when her kittens are born</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I would like to point out that when we first got shrek, eds didn’t want to keep her</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah, cause you brought her home while drunk</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Character development <strong>:</strong>’)</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>honestly? We love to see it</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I stg he’s going to make a scrapbook one day</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And so fucking what if I do?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds,,, I love you so, so much</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>you are the dearest person to me and I support you</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thank you Richie, I support you too sometimes</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>NJANSDJK SOMETIMES</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>August 6<sup>th</sup> 4:58 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Okay guys, I think that she’s going to give birth soon</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She keeps sneaking around and going in the nesting box</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>!!!!! holy shit!!!!</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>I’m so excited!!!!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>so will it happen any minute now???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>It should happen in one or two days but yeah! God, I’m so fucking nervous</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>That’s really exciting for you all!</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>how’s she doing??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>She seems alright, for the most part. She should give birth peacefully, but I want to be there in case something goes wrong</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>eds has been following her around all day. it’s very funny</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>maybe that’s why she’s been sneaking around njdsfnad</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Ha ha. I’m sorry that I care</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>ur so cute</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Ugh, whatever</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 7<sup>th</sup> 10:04 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Richie she’s going into labor!!!</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>wait really???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yes now I’m getting off my phone!!! I gotta make sure she’ll be okay!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 7<sup>th</sup> 6:48 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I would ask everyone if they could facetime, but both Richie and I are crying, so it wouldn’t be very fun</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Everybody meet</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(fluffywhitekitten.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Betty</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(orangekitten.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Stephen</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>(fluffyblackkitten.jpg)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>And Windows</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Okay, well now I’m crying too <strong>:</strong>’) They’re beautiful</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>they’re so precious!!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Can I please, please come over?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yes</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>I would die for all of them look at how perfect each of them are</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>so everything’s okay???</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>They’re all okay, Shrek is okay, those were all of her babies</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>oh, they’re beautiful!!!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>they’re so sweet!!!</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>(reddiecryingwithshrekandkittens.jpg)</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Look at the happy family.</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>I want what they have njmdlskm</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>im so fucking happy for yall</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>Me too!!! Congratulations!!!</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>where did the names come from??</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Lmao Richie tell them</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>betty and Stephen are from taylor swift songs and windows is a character from The Thing</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>okay I’ve started crying now</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>are we all crying rn???</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>Yes.</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>then let’s fucking facetime anyways!!! I wanna see those little angels!!!</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright!!!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maggie”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 10<sup>th</sup> 2:21 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hi Maggie, I just heard your voicemail. Shrek’s doing great, and so are the cats! Richie and I wanted to know if you and Went were free tonight, and if so, if you all wanted to come by so we could fix you all dinner</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>I’m so glad to hear that, and of course! We would love to!!</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>What time? Do I need to bring anything?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I was thinking 6? And no, it’s all our treat</p><p><strong>Maggie: </strong>6 sounds good! We can’t wait! We’ll see you all then, love you <strong>:</strong>)</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Love you too Maggie <strong>:</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hell on Screen ;)” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 10th 11:53 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m about to message my mom back, just so everyone knows</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>are you okay?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. As okay as I think I could be with this situation. I’m going to do what I need to go, and that’ll be enough for me</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>we’re all here for you if you ever need to talk &lt;3</p><p><strong>Ben: </strong>You’re so brave Eddie! &lt;3</p><p><strong>Stan: </strong>You really are. One of the bravest people I’ve ever met.</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Thanks guys, I love you all. I’m gonna go to bed after it. It’s going to be such a huge weight off of my shoulders</p><p><strong>Bill: </strong>goodnight!!! We’re proud of you!!!! we love you too!!</p><p><strong>Bev: </strong>it takes a lot of courage eddie!!! goodnight! Sleep well!!! Love you!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sonia Kaspbrak”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 10<sup>th</sup> 11:58 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do that. I’ve spent four years trying to build a life that I’m happy with, and I finally have. I hope that you find that peace one day, but I have a new family, and it doesn’t include you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fucking Loser &lt;3”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>August 11<sup>th</sup> 12:43 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>hey eds, I woke up and saw the gc, are you okay? where are you?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hi, I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep and I eventually went outside</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>are you alright?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. Not completely, but I will be</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>do you wanna go get some gas station food and bitch about life?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Yeah. That sounds really nice</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>lemme get my slippers on and ill meet you down there</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Alright</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Hey Rich?</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>yeah?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>I love you so much. You honestly mean the world to me, even if I bitch at you for no reason at all. Thanks for always being there for me and supporting me, even when you think I’m being annoying or neurotic. I know that I’m not romantic, and I can be kind of a pain in the ass, but you’ve stuck with me for 18 years, and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that. You’re my family, and I wouldn’t change that for anything</p><p><strong>Fucking Loser &lt;3: </strong>you’re my family too eds. See you soon &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing the ending hit a lot different while listening to "Mr. Loverman (slowed with reverb) 2 hours" ngl</p><p>sorry it got kinda sadder nearing the end, I've just been pretty bummed out and stressed. I tried making the ending satisfying enough :)</p><p>Comment something nice!! Message me on Tumblr (fern-elwood) if you want? I could talk about this fic/canon for hours haha</p><p>I've been writing another IT fic that's considerably more depressing, but still with a happy ending!! It's Reddie, naturally. Let me know if you want me to post it? I really like it </p><p>Have a wonderful day, you are loved &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>